I Love You
by kyumin0301
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal dan Sungmin hanyalah model majalah fashion biasa. Akhirnya mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah kerjasama. Namun sebenarnya hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas rekan kerja. KyuMin/slight SiMin & KyuSeo/GS/OOC/warn: back to T. The last chapter update. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Sindong

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

'haahh'

.

Aku menghela nafasku. Tidak aku sangka hanya menjadi seorang model untuk majalah fashion bisa melelahkan seperti ini juga, padahal pekerjaanku tidak bisa membuatku menjadi terkenal. Ya kalian tahu lah orang-orang membeli majalah itu untuk melihat bajunya bukan orang yang mengenakannya. Tapi ya aku pikir ini sebagai batu loncatan untukku sebelum mencapai yang namanya sukses. Lee Sungmin FIGHTING!

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa dengan kasar. Ku nyalakan tv dan menekan tombol-tombol diremot dengan asal sekedar untuk mencari acara yang seru, tapi ternyata tidak ada satu pun yang menarik untuk aku lihat. Aku pun mencoba memejamkan mataku. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari tiviku.

aku pun membuka mataku dan langsung duduk dengan tegap. Acara itu memang sangat menarik perhatianku, Ku simak berita itu dengan seksama.

.

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi muda berbakat asal Korea Selatan yang memulai debutnya di Jepang kini kembali ke Korea untuk membuat single terbarunya dalam bahasa korea"**_

_****_.

"cho kyuhyun" gumamku. Seketika mataku terasa panas dan mulai meneteskan titik-titik air.

"kau sudah kembali"

.

**POV end**

.

ooOoo

.

Terlihat seorang wanita mungil sedang duduk bersantai sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone yang dikenakannya, sesekali menggumamkan lirik demi lirik dari lagu yang sedang didengarnya, kepalanya pun tidak luput digerakan seirama dengan alunan musik yang menguar di telinganya.

Wanita itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Kini dia sedang ada di kantornya, tapi karena tidak ada jadwal jadi dia hanya bersantai-santai seperti ini. Pemotretannya sudah dia selesaikan kemarin dan dia belum menandatangani kontrak baru.

.

Tap ... tap ... tap

.

"LEE SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN!" panggil seseorang. Tapi yang di panggil sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bahkan menoleh pun tidak, sepertinya dia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Dengan tidak sabaran, orang itu pun membuka paksa headphone sungmin. Dan itu membuat sungmin terkejut.

"HYA! OPPA KAU MENGAGETKANKU! Bentak sungmin kepada orang itu

"salahmu sendiri tidak mendengar panggilanku" balas orang yang dibentak sungmin.

Orang itu adalah Shin DongHee atau biasa dipanggil Sindong, pria bertubuh sedikit besar itu adalah teman sungmin. Sindong banyak membantu sungmin, dia adalah orang yang mengenalkan sungmin dengan pekerjaan ini karena dia adalah salah satu staf di kantornya . tapi sekarang pekerjaannya merangkap menjadi manager sungmin.

"memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya sungmin. Sindong pun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sungmin.

"ada kabar baik untukmu" jawab sindong sambil terus tersenyum senang.

Sungmin hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. "kabar apa?"

"kau mendapat project besar sungmin ah~. Kau diminta untuk menjadi model MV seorang penyanyi terkenal. Kau tahu siapa penyanyi itu?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Bagaimana dia tahu siapa penyanyi itu, bukankah banyak penyanyi terkenal sekarang-sekarang ini?

"dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, si penyanyi muda yang karirnya sedang melejit. Kau tahu kan kalau dia membuat single baru? Dan menegementnya memintamu yang membintangi MV nya"

"kenapa aku? Aku kan hanya seorang model majalah saja" tanya sungmin. Sebenarnaya sungmin sangat senang mendapat tawaran ini, tapi membintangi MV Cho kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

"entahlah. Sepertinya managementnya tertarik pada wajahmu. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk karirmu sungmin ah~, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Akan ku atur semuanya, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu untuk mulai shooting"

"yasudah, aku masih ada urusan. Besok kita pergi bertemu dengan sutradara. Jangan lupa kau harus berpakaian rapi. Annyeong!" lanjut sindong

Sungmin hanya duduk diam, pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk merespon semua perkataan sindong. Dan dengan begitu berarti sungmin menerima tawaran itu dan menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Kalau kemarin fisikku yang lelah, kini batinku yang lelah. Entah kenapa memikirkan akan bekerjasama dengan kyuhyun membuat perasaanku tidak menentu.

Dengan lemas ku dudukan diriku di kursi meja belajarku, perlahan aku membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Ku telusuri kotak itu dengan jemariku, sudah lama sekali aku menyimpan kotak ini. kubuka kotak itu dan mulai mengenang satu persatu benda yang ada didalamnya.

Air mataku mulai menetes saat melihat foto-foto yang dulu sempat kami ambil. Disini kami sangat terlihat bahagia, dan jujur aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

"kyu, apa sekarang waktunya untuk bertemu denganmu?" batinku.

Kalian pasti penasaran siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Ya dia sekarang adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tapi dulu dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku saat SMA atau sekitar 6 tahun lalu, karena sebuah alasan yang kyuhyun pun belum tahu alasan itu, aku memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak. Perbuatan yang sangat bodoh memang mengingat pada saat itu aku masih mencintainya dan sekarang pun aku masih merindukannya.

"lee sungmin, inilah saatnya. Kau harus keluar dari persembunyianmu" ucapku memberikan semangat untuk diriku sendiri.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Seorang pria tampan sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Membaca setiap artikel yang membicarakan dirinya dan kepopulerannya yang sedang dia raih saat ini. terkesan narsis memang tapi itu sangat menarik untuknya.

"kyu, besok kita akan bertemu dengan sutradara. Model MV mu sudah ditentukan" ucap seorang pria yang sebenarnya tidak kalah tampan dari kyuhyun, Lee Donghae – manager Kyuhyun.

"siapa model itu hyung? Lee Minjung? Kim Tae Hee? Atau Song Hye Kyo?" tanya kyuhyun santai sambil terus membaca majalahnya.

"ya! Kau pikir mereka mau membintangi MV mu?"

"lalu siapa hyung?"

"yang aku tahu dia hanya model majalah fashion, belum terkenal sepertinya" jawab donghae santai.

**Trakk**

Kyuhyun menaruh majalahnya di meja dengan kasar.

"apa maksudmu dia belum terkenal? Maksudmu modelnya belum pernah membintangi MV manapun? Amatiran begitu?" tanya kyuhyun. Sepertinya kyuhyun geram, bagaimana mungkin modelnya bukan orang yang profesional sementara dia kan penyanyi terkenal.

"ini mungkin shooting MV pertamanya tapi bukan berarti dia amatiran kyu"

"ah sama saja. Siapa yang menentukannya?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik management ini, Choi Siwon. Dan sayangnya kau tidak bisa menolak lagi, sutradara sudah menyetujuinya"

"hahhh. Terserahlah. Kalau gagal, itu bukan salahku" Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan donghae.

"INGAT KYU, BESOK KAU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN SUTRADARA!" teriak donghae. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh.

.

ooOoo

.

"hyung kenapa mereka lama sekali? Kau bilang jam 2 siang, ini sudah lebih dari jam 2" keluh kyuhyun. Ya saat ini dia sedang duduk di salah satu ruangan yang ada di kantor managementnya untuk bertemu dengan sutradara dan model MV nya.

"jangan berlebihan, sekarang baru jam 2 lewat 10 menit". Donghae sepertinya sudah kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran itu.

.

**Cklek**

.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka, seorang pria masuk diikuti dengan satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita di belakangnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat siapa wanita itu, postur tubuh dan senyuman wanita itu sudah sangat dia hapal bahkan setelah mereka berpisah selama 6 tahun.

"duduklah tuan park Jeongsoo". Donghae mempersilahkan sang sutradara duduk. "kalian juga duduklah" ucap donghae kepada sindong dan sungmin.

"annyeonghaseyo! maaf sedikit terlambat. oh iya, kyuhyun ssi~ ini adalah nona Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah model MV mu nanti" ucap sang sutradara sambil mengenalkan sungmin.

"annyeonghaseyo. Lee sungmin imnida"

"untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja membicarakan soal MV itu"

"aku sudah membuat naskah kecil dan sudah menyiapkan latar tempatnya. Rencana shooting akan dilakukan 2 hari karena kita akan melakukan shooting di 2 tempat berbeda"

"karena lagu ini tentang kisah cinta yang ringan maka MV nya pun dibuat seringan mungkin. Ini tidak akan sulit. Jadi ceritanya, kalian adalah sepasang kekasih kemudian sang wanita memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak tapi setelah beberapa tahun, kalian bertemu lagi dan ternyata kalian masih mempunyai rasa cinta yang sama"

**Deg~**

'Kenapa cerita ini tidak asing ya?' batin sungmin

"mudah kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti mengerti jalan ceritanya dan bisa merealisasikannya di shooting besok. Tapi di akhir, kalian akan ada kissing scene. Ini untuk lebih menguatkan akhir ceritanya saja. Bagaimana? Apa keberatan?"

"kalau aku sih tidak masalah" jawab kyuhyun santai. Ya mungkin ini memang tidak masalah untuknya mengingat dia pasti mudah melakukan adegan seperti itu, tapi untuk sungmin?

"sungmin ssi~?" tanya sutradara

"a-aku... mohon bantuannya". Dengan ragu akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk karirnya dan sungmin tidak mau membuangnya hanya karena sebuah kissing scene. Dia harus terlihat profesional.

"bagus. Kalau begitu besok kita bisa mulai shootingya. Jam 9 pagi di paran high school" ucap sutradara final.

Mereka berdua pun -kyuhyun dan sungmin- hanya mengangguk.

"aku masih ada urusan lagi. jadi sekian saja yang harus dibicarakan" pamit jeongsoo

"oh baiklah. Khamsahamnida jeongsoo ssi~" ucap kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan sang sutradara

.

ooOoo

.

**Shooting day**

.

**1****st ****day**

.

Hari ini mereka lalui dengan cepat, proses shooting yang hanya mengambil latar disebuah sekolah dan hanya melakukan beberapa adegan tidak terasa bisa memakan waktu selama ini.

Sungmin ingat betul bahwa adegan yang dilakukan hari ini bukanlah yang pertama kali dilakukannya. Dulu dia juga sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan kyuhyun, seperti jalan sambil berpegangan tangan, bercanda di koridor sekolah bahkan membolos untuk bisa pacaran di belakang sekolah. Sungmin masih ingat betul kelakuannya dulu, tapi melakukannya lagi setelah 6 tahun dan di depan kamera? Oh sungguh itu membuat sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti rasa gugup sungmin mencoba untuk menghilangkannya sedikit. Hanya mengucapkan 'lakukanlah seperti dulu saat di SMA' dan -faiola- sungmin merasa rasa gugupnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Dengan mengingat hal itu dan mengikuti saja nalurinya maka sungmin bisa menyelesaikan shootingnya dengan sangat baik hari ini.

.

.

**2****nd**** day**

.

"CUT" teriak sutradara.

Kedua artis itu pun menghentikan adegannya dan segera bersiap untuk adegan selanjutnya. Sang sutradara menghampiri mereka berdua untuk memberikan instruksi selanjutnya.

"ini adalah scene terakhir, aku harap kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Jadi nanti sungmin ssi~, kau berdiri di tengah cafe dan tiba-tiba kyuhyun ssi~ masuk dan langsung memeluk sungmin ssi~ kemudian menciumnya. Aku harap sungmin ssi~ bisa menampilkan raut sedih"

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa bertanya mereka langsung bersiap di tempat yang sudah di siapkan. Ya ini adalah scene terakhir yang diambil di sebuah cafe, disini sungmin diceritakan sebagai pelayan cafe dan kyuhyun mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintainya.

"YA! READY! ACTION!" teriak sutradara memulai proses pengambilan gambarnya

.

**Kling**

.

Suara pintu cafe mengalihkan pandangan seorang pelayan wanita, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mesuk ke dalam cafe. Seorang lelaki tampan yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dulu. Tanpa terasa si wanita meneteskan air matanya dengan pilu. Begitu banyak kerinduan yang menggelayuti hatinya saat pria itu kini berada di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu mendekat dan mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu, sang wanita membalas pelukan itu sambil menangis. Sedetik kemudian sang lelaki melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi sang wanita.

"saranghae" bisik lelaki itu dan kemudian membawa sang wanita dalam ciuman lembut.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong yeorubun!**

**Author kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Sempet takut juga mau publish disini lagi, entar kayak ff CHANGE yang kena deleted kemaren. Tapi tapi tapi gapapa deh, author coba posting lagi. Merasa bersalah juga sih karena udah ngelanggar peraturan yang berlaku. Tapi ffn ini udah pw banget. Dan oh iya, ini cerita udah lama author buat dan sampe sekarang belum dilanjutin, semoga aja abis dapet review dari kalian, author punya ide untuk melanjutkannya. So, please give me a review... so many review kalo bisa hihihihi**

**Sudah ah curhatnya..**

**Pay.. pay..**

**.**

**.**

**Takut ff ini kena remove mending author promosi buat jaga-jaga.**

**Kalian bisa baca ff author di .com**

**If you wanna ask something, you can mention on my twitter wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review pulissss... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Sindong

- Jungsoo

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

**Kling**

**.**

Aku membalikan tubuhku secara perlahan, karena itu lah yang diperintahkan oleh sutradara. Ku tatap Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan ke arahku dan tiba-tiba titik-titik kristal bening mulai keluar dari mataku. Menangis sebenarnya bukan termasuk adegan yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya dituntut untuk sedih. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahku, aku merasa ini seperti kejadian nyata, maksudku bukan kejadian hanya untuk sebuah pengambilan gambar.

'kau kenapa Sungmin?' batinku. Melihat Kyuhyun dihadapanku, mengingatkanku akan kejadian dimana aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Dan jujur saat ini aku benar-benar merasa rindu padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai merengkuh tubuhu karena itulah yang ada di dalam skenario, dengan keberanian aku membalas pelukannya sambil terus menangis. Mungkin mereka pikir tangisanku hanya akting semata, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"saranghae" bisiknya setelah melepaskan pelukan kami. Mataku membulat, terkejut dengan satu kata yang sekarang terdengar tabu. Ya aku tahu kalau ini juga sudah ada di dalam skenario.

Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami.

.

**Deg~ deg~ deg~**

**.**

Jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat sehingga membuat degubnya benar-benar terasa. Semoga saja kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya .

.

**CHU~**

**.**

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku lembut. Setelah beberapa detik aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya karena sepertinya pengambilan gambarnya sudah cukup tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu meraih tengkukku dan menekannya seakan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk berhenti.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat ciumannya berganti menjadi lumatan, kupandang Kyuhyun tapi kini ia malah memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati ciuman kami. Dia terus menekan bibirku berharap aku membalasnya. Dengan ragu kubuka bibirku, tanpa babibu dia langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku sambil mencoba untuk membalas ciumannya, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukan sentuhan bibirnya dibibirku.

Kini tangannya sudah turun ke pingganggku dan tanganku kini sudah meremas kemeja bagian punggunggnya. Entah sudah berapa lama kami saling melumat. Seperti tidak mau kalah kini kami sudah sama-sama saling mendominasi. Keadaan di tempat ini pun berubah menjadi hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara kecipak khas orang ciuman yang berasal dari kedua bibir kami.

Aku sedikit mendorongnya agar dia berhenti menciumku. Oh sungguh, paru-paru ku sudah kosong tanpa oksigen. Ini termasuk ciuman yang panjang dan aku tidak mau mati karena sebuah ciuman, itu sangat tidak lucu bukan?

Kyuhyun sepertinya mengerti maksudku dan melepaskan ciuman kami secara perlahan. Terdengar nafasnya yang juga tersengal-sengal sepertiku.

"mianhae" bisiknya

"CUT" teriak sutradara

.

**Prok... prok... prok...**

**.**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan kami. Kami pun langsung menjaga jarak, kejadian tadi benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku menikmati ciuman dalam sebuah proses shooting seperti ini? dan apa kata kyuhyun tadi? Mianhae? Apa maksudnya menciumku itu adalah sebuah kesalahan untuknya?

"well done! Kalian benar-benar melakukannya dengan sempurna. Aku tidak percaya kalau sungmin ssi~ akan menagis, dan adegan ciuman itu... kupikir kalian akan hanya akan saling mengecup saja, tapi tidak ku sangka kalian melakukan adegan itu hampir 10 menit. Kerja bagus! Aku benar-benar puas bekerja bersama kalian" puji sutradara

'prestasikah ini? setidaknya kau melakukan hal yang benar min' batinku

.

**POV end**

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Kujambak rambutku frustasi. Bagaimana tadi aku bisa lepas kendali seperti itu? Sejauh ini aku sudah bisa melupaknnya tapi kenapa hari ini aku malah menciumnya seperti itu.

'aish! Cho Kyuhyun kau memang sudah gila' rutukku

"Kyuhyun ssi~" panggil seseorang. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Park Jeongsoo berjalan ke arahku. Dengan cepat kurapikan rambutku.

"ne, Jungsu ssi~"

"aktingmu tadi benar-benar hebat. Dari sekian banyak MV yang aku buat, tapi MV inilah yang bisa membuatku merasa sangat puas. Kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi, chemistry yang kalian bangun terlihat sangat nyata. Penonton pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau kalian baru dipertemukan" puji sang sutradara. Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan itu?

"khamsahamnida. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku hormat.

"hari ini kita akan pergi untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Kau ada waktu kan?" tanya sutradara

"ne. Tentu saja"

.

**POV end**

.

.

Suasana di ruangan ini begitu ramai. Semua kru terlihat sangat menikmati pesta ini, mereka minum, makan dan tertawa bersama. ya mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan MV yang baru saja selesai disebuah restoran.

Sungmin memilih untuk duduk terpisah, berada di dekat kyuhyun membuatnya merasa canggung. Dia tidak mau merusak keceriaan yang dialami semua teman barunya itu.

.

**Drtt... drttt**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, dia pun membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

.

_Mianhae min ah~_

_Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku ada urusan penting. Kau pulang sendiri, ne?_

_From : Sindong oppa_

_._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan sambil meneguk minumannya. Ini sudah sangat malam dan dia harus pulang seorang diri. Oh jujur saja dia belum pernah pulang selarut ini.

"Sungmin ssi~, kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya seseorang. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah Donghae ssi~, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini sebentar" jawab Sungmin asal

"ah pasti kau takut ya. Kau sedang memikirkan fans Kyuhyun kalau mereka tau adegan ciuman kalian itu kan?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan penuh selidik

'fans Kyuhyun? Aduh kenapa aku melupakan soal penting seperti itu? Bagus Lee Sungmin, debutmu akan menarik banyak antis' batin Sungmin

"tidak aneh sih kalau kau akan dibenci para fans fanatik si setan itu. Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku mungkin akan seperti itu. Kau sangat serasi dengan kyuhyun, bahkan mengalahkan Seohyon"

"Seohyon?"

"ne. Soehyon, penyanyi wanita yang debut di jepang juga seperti kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka memang sepasang kekasih, hanya saja kedua management mereka merahasiakannya demi karir mereka"

"hmm, Donghae ssi~ seperinya aku harus pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam" pamit sungmin. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin pergi karena tidak mau lagi mendengar cerita itu. Menyakitkan.

"apa kau akan pulang sendiri? Dimana managermu?" tanya donghae sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dimana manager Sungmin, tapi nihil.

"dia sedang ada urusan" jawab Sungmin

"biar aku antar saja. Ini sudah sangat malam kalau kau pulang sendirian" tawar Donghae. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin sekali mengiyakan tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"tidak usah" ucap Sungmin sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"hyung! Aku ingin pulang sendiri. Kau pulang bersama kru saja ya?". Tiba-tiba suara berat seseorang mengalihkan pandangan dua orang itu.

"tapi Kyu—". Donghae tampak berpikir. "kalau begitu kau harus mengantar Sungmin ssi~ pulang. Tadinya aku mau mengantaranya, tapi kau mau membawa mobil sendiri, jadi kau yang mengantarnya ya? Kasian dia kalau pulang sendiri" lanjut Donghae

"tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Nanti merepotkan". Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau kalau harus merepotkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Donghae ssi~. sungguh". Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menolak karena sedari tadi donghae terus memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"biar aku antar" ucap Kyuhyun final. Dia pun berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap Dongahe pada sungmin

"ne. Tolong pamitkan aku pada sutradara ya? Annyeonghigiseyo!" Sungmin pun membungkukan badannya dan kemudian berjalan mengejar kyuhyun

Selama perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil terasa hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun yang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya sedangkan Sungmin yang sibuk memandangi langit malam dari jendela mobil.

"mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin yang bingung langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin

"ciuman yang tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya dengan intens seperti itu kan? Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Jadi kuharap kau bisa memakluminya" jawab Kyuhyun

"oh soal itu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku senang karena sutradara sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Mmm, gomawaoyo kau sudah banyak membantuku"

Setelah pembicaraan itu, suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru mobil dijalanan.

"Seo— Seohyon ssi~, apa dia ke-kasihmu?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Sebenarnya Sungmin merutuki dirinya, untuk apa dia bertanya hal semacam itu pada kyuhyun padahal dia sudah tau yang sebenarnya.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

.

**JDERR~**

**.**

Seperti tersambar petir, hati Sungmin kini berdenyut perih. Walaupun dia sudah tau apa jawabannya namun tetap saja terasa sakit saat kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sungguh, sungmin masih berharap pada Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya kyuhyun tidak.

"aku turun disini saja". Kyuhyun pun menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan seperti apartemen.

"gomawoyo" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Kyuhyun yang masih setia di dalam mobil tidak langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan punggung sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang.

"kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Min" gumam kyuhyun. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kerinduan pun kini tersungging di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat datar.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang, rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku memejamkan mataku, ya walaupun badanku sebenarnya terasa lengket tapi aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

.

**Drtt... drttt**

**.**

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar di atas meja nakas, dengan berat hati aku meraih dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ne oppa, wae?"

"_**aku punya kabar baik untukmu"**_

"kabar apa lagi?"

"_**tadi aku bertemu dengan Choi Siwon dan dia menawarkanmu untuk menjadi artis di 'CHOI ENTERTAINMENT', kau bisa berlatih akting disana. Aku rasa ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus"**_

"jadi tadi kau tidak bisa menjeputku karena hal ini?"

"_**ne kau benar. Besok kau di suruh datang kesana. Aku akan menjemputmu. Oke"**_

"ne oppa"

"_**yasudah, istirahatlah"**_

"ne"

.

**Klik**

**.**

**POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

"aku senang sekali kau mau menandatangani kontrak ini Sungmin ssi~, aku yakin kau bisa lebih berkembang lagi kalau kau belajar disini" ucap seorang pria tampan berlesung pipi - Choi Siwon -.

Choi Siwon adalah pemilik dari Choi Ent. Pria tampan berperawakan tinggi ini memang termasuk pria sukses, di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda dia sudah bisa memajukan rumah produksinya. Semua artis dibawah naungannya selalu saja menjadi artis sukses. Jangan salahkan sungmin yang juga berharap demikian.

Hal itu memang menjadi alasan sungmin untuk menerima tawaran menggiurkan ini. sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu menginginkannya apalagi kalau mengingat kini dirinya berada di dalam management yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Oh sungguh sungmin tidak menginginkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari, itu bisa membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"aku juga berterimakasih padamu Siwon ssi~ telah memberikan kesempatan padaku. Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, boleh kan?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu

"tentu saja. Apa itu?" Siwon pun tersenyum ramah pada sungmin. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti melted

"ini memang terlalu tidak sopan tapi aku ingin Sindong oppa yang menjadi managerku, bisa kan?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi rapinya. "tentu saja. Aku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu" jawab Siwon

"jeongmal? Ah Khamsamnida" ucap sungmin seraya membungkuk

"yasudah. Lebih baik kita berkeliling gedung ini sambil mengantarmu pulang" ajak Siwon

"ne. Khamsamnida"

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Pagi ini aku berdiam diri di kantor sambil memainkan psp ku, jadwalku baru ada nanti siang tapi berada di apartemen juga membuatku merasa bosan, jadilah hari ini aku pergi ke kantor.

"oppa!". suara seorang wanita menghentikan permainanku. Ku pause psp ku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita tinggi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang santai.

"Seo, kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku pada wanita itu, ya dia adalah Seohyon – kekasihku –

"aku pulang tapi kau hanya menyambutku seperti itu?" tanya Seohyon masih dalam posisinya. Dia pun berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku.

"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Kuusap punggungnya dan ku cium pucuk kepalanya .

"na do" bisikku lembut. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"aku sudah melihat rekaman MV mu" ucapnya

"apa Donghae hyung yang memberimu?". Dia hanya mengangguk

"aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada kissing scene. Siapa model itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanyanya sinis. Aku sadar kalau dia dia tidak menyukai model MV itu.

"dia hanya model majalah"

"benarkah? Untuk ukuran model majalah, aktingnya benar-benar bagus, dia sangat mendalami perannya". Terlihat sekali Seohyon benar-benar membenci Sungmin. Cemburu, eoh?

.

**Ceklek**

**.**

Kami menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. munculah seorang pria yang tidak asing lagi.

"oh hyung! Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Siwon yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu

"annyeonghaseyo Siwon ssi~" sapa Seohyon

"oh Seohyon, annyeonghaseyo! Kapan kau tiba?" tanya Siwon pada Seohyon

"tadi pagi" jawab Seohyon singkat

"aku dengar kau juga akan memulai comebackmu di koraea ya?" tanya Siwon hyung pada Seohyon yang sebenarnya terdengar hanya basa-basi

"ne"

"kau dan Kyuhyun memang cocok, bahkan kalian mempunyai jadwal yang sama"

"ada apa hyung kesini?" potongku. Untuk sekarang ini aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan semacam itu.

"oh iya, aku ingin memberitahukanmu mulai hari ini Lee Sungmin akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Sebagai senior kau harus membantunya Kyu". Seketika itu mataku membulat, apa maksudnya ini?

"annyeonghaseyo! Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan badannya hormat.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Sepeninggal Siwon dan Sungmin, suasana diruangan kyuhyun mendadak hening.

"apa kalian akan sering bertemu di kantor?" tanya Seohyon memulai pembicaraan.

"siapa yang kau maksud Seo?". Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah bertanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'kalian' oleh Seohyon.

"tentu saja model MV mu itu Kyu" jawab Seohyon sinis. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"kau cemburu padanya? Jangan kekanakan Seo"

"kau menyebalkan" dengus Seohyon sebal. Gadis itu pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Seohyon sehingga gadis itu berhenti.

"malam ini kita makan malam berdua. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Seohyon pun hanya mengangguk malu. Siapa yang akan menolak tawaran seperti itu.

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon terlihat sedang duduk di restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor manajemen. Sebelum Sungmin pamit pulang, Siwon mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Dan dimana Sindong? Ah sepertinya pria itu sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya, menjadi manager seorang calon artis bukanlah pekerjaan yang enteng, maka dari itu dia butuh persiapan.

"semoga kau betah disini Sungmin ssi~"

"mereka sangat baik, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak betah disini. Tapi— Siwon ssi~ bagaimana kau bisa menawarkan project MV itu kepadaku? Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana bisa—"

"bagaimana bisa aku memilihmu?" potong Siwon. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

"entahlah— aku hanya pernah melihatmu di sebuah majalah fashion dan aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu model MV Kyuhyun yang baru. Dan mulai saat itu aku mencari informasi tentangmu" jelas Siwon. Sungmin semakin tidak percaya, hanya dengan sekali lihat dirinya bisa langsung dipilih.

"tapi aku hanya seorang model pemotretan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku bisa akting atau tidak"

"awalnya aku juga sedikit ragu. Tapi ternyata kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sebagai pemula kau sangat hebat Sungmin ssi~. Aktingmu di MV kemarin terlihat nyata" puji Siwon. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tidak mungkin kan dia berteriak saking senangnya?

"ah khamsahamnida. Aku juga masih butuh banyak bantuan dari senior-senior yang lain"

.

.

Alunan piano mengalun indah di sebuah restoran. Lilin-lilin kecil menyala di setiap sudut ruangan menambah kesan romantis bagi setiap pengunjungnya. Wajar saja, banyak pasangan dari kelas atas yang memilih restoran ini untuk dinner. Tempatnya yang mewah dan terkesan privat menjadi pilihan setiap pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. seperti yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih ini – Kyuhyun dan Seohyon-

"ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengajakku kesini. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini aku sangat bahagia dibawa ke tempat ini" ucap Seohyon sambil terus tersenyum.

Senyuman Seohyon memudar saat dirasanya Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya. Pria itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"oppa! Kyuhyun oppa!" panggil Seohyon. Merasa dipanggil Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita dihadapannya.

"kau kenapa oppa? apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"a—aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Seohyon yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun malam ini mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu di otaknya. 'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu?' batin Seohyon.

"oppa, apa kau memikirkan tentang Lee Sungmin?" tanya Sohyon pada intinya. Sepertinya wanita ini sudah sangat jengah diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"ne? Apa maksudmu Seo?"

"sejak tadi kau terus mengacuhkan aku. Apa kau memikirkan wanita itu?" tanya Soehyon dengan nada marah

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Dia hanya rekan kerja". Seketika Seohyon tersenyum, 'benar juga untuk apa Kyuhyun oppa memikirkan wanita itu' batin Seohyon.

"kita lanjutkan acara kita" ajak Kyuhyun

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya, semua teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk merayakan diterimanya Sungmin di Choi Ent. dan alhasil dia baru pulang saat larut malam.

Diseret tubuh lelahnya ke arah kamar mandi. Diisinya bathup mungilnya dengan air hangat. Setelah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, Sungmin pun mencelupkan dirinya ke air hangat itu. Seketika rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya. Dipejamkan matanya sambil menikmati air hangat yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian tadi siang mulai berkelabatan di pikirannya. Kejadian dimana dia bertemu Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya. Mengingat hal itu, membuat hatinya sedikit merasa nyeri. Ada rasa tidak rela Kyuhyun bersama dengan wanita lain. Namun, apa hak Sungmin untuk melarang mereka? Tidak ada.

"kalian terlihat sempurna saat bersama" gumam Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini dua orang pria terlihat sedang mengadakan meeting kecil di ruangan sang pemilik kantor menajemen – Choi Siwon.

"aku ingin Jungsu hyung yang membuat MV untuk boyband baruku ini. Apa kau sudah ada ide hyung?" tanya Siwon kepada sang sutradara. Tidak aneh Siwon memanggil Jungsu dengan sebutan 'hyung' yang terkesan akrab. Ya mereka memang akrab, Jungsu sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya. Orangtua mereka pun dekat.

"setelah aku mendengar lagunya, sepertinya akan menarik kalau kita memasukan sedikit cerita di dalamnya"

"itu bukan ide buruk. Lalu?"

"aku butuh 2 model untuk MV tersebut. Aku ingin memakai model diluar dari personil boyband itu sendiri. Aku sudah merancang sedikit adegannya" ucap Jungsu sambil menerawang ke atas seakan apa yang dipikirkannya itu berputar di atas kepalanya bagaikan menonton film dokumenter.

"aku ingin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi modelnya" lanjut Jungsu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong!**

**Author kembali dengan membawa chap 2. Kalo kemaren ada yang review alur kecepetan, hihihi itu emang authornya yang ga sabaran dan pengennya buru-buru. Tapi sebisa mungkin dibuat lebih detail lagi. sekali lagi maaf banget kalo so many typos, author lagi males ngedit banget hihihi. Segitu aja deh. Pay.. pay...**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's to :**

**myeolchilee, lee mei ran, kyurin Minnie, chagyumin, S'read'r, hyunyoung, Kazuma B'tomat, audrey musaena, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****Nana ayumu, minoru, KyuLoveMin, skyMonkey3012, Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae, Saranghae couple KyuMin dan YeWook, stcho03, eunhee24, KMS kyuminshiper, Syubidubidu, putzky putri, Lee Min Ah, Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Shurri, -cha-, Park Hyunra, farchanie01**** , ****DiKa, dan para anonim guest**

**.**

**.**

**maaf banget author ga bales review kalian, tapi author baca kok dengan seksama *aseekkk... oh iya, kalo mau review ditulis aja namanya dibawah bagi yang ga punya account, biar author tau namannya. Oke oke. KhamsaHAE..**

**.**

**.**

**blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida... :)**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Sindong

- Seohyun

- Jungsoo

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

**.**

"Aku ingin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi modelnya" Ucap Jungsoo hyung. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? aku yakin Sungmin sangat bersedia, tapi Kyuhyun?

"Haruskah mereka berdua hyung? Sungmin pasti bersedia, tapi kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun orang yang seperti apa?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menginginkan mereka. Mereka adalah model yang tepat. Setidaknya kau harus mengusahakan Kyuhyun untukku"

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba" Mau tidak mau aku harus setuju dengan keputusannya. Bagaimanapun Jungsoo hyung memang benar, mereka berdua terlihat cocok.

"Baguslah. Cepet kabari aku"

"Ne"

.

**POV end**

.

.

Sungmin dan Shindong kini sudah berada diruangan Choi Siwon untuk membicarakan soal kontrak barunya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun yang akan membintangi MV itu?" Tanya Sungmin kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mau membintangi MV disaat dirinya sedang sibuk?

"Ne. Sutradara Park menginginkan kalian untuk membintanginya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ssi~, apa dia bersedia?"

"Kau tenang saja Sungmin ssi~, semuanya sudah aku atur"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Setelah mengadakan meeting kecil dengan sutradara Park, Siwon langsung pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan tawaran ini. Kyuhyun memang tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini, dia sengaja menggunakan waktu lenggangnya untuk istirahat dirumah.

"Ada apa hyung kesini pagi-pagi? Aku kan sudah bilang hari ini aku ingin istirahat" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ya begitulah Cho Kyuhyun, tidak mempedulikan orang yang didepannya adalah bosnya, dia tetap saja bicara seenaknya. Namun semua orang juga sudah hafal dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting padamu"

"Katakan saja hyung". Mereka pun duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun tampak acuh dengan kedatangan Siwon. Menurutnya Siwon sudah sangat mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Kau tahu? boyband baru asuhanku akan debut, tadi pagi aku membicarakan soal pembuatan MV nya dengan Jungsoo hyung. Dan dia ingin ada sedikit cerita di MV itu. Dia menginginkanmu membintanginya, apa kau bersedia?"

"Membintangi MV ditengah jadwal sibukku ini, tsk~?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Siwon.

"Sudah aku duga kau tidak akan mau" Desah Siwon lemah. Dia sudah tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Tunggu! apa akan ada lawan mainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia menginginkan 'seseorang' yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

"Tentu saja. Jungsoo hyung menginginkan kau dan Lee Sungmin ssi~ untuk membintanginya". Gotcha! Itulah seseorang yang diharapkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku bersedia. Membantu hoobae bukan hal yang buruk" Ucap Kyuhyun. Tanpa Siwon sadari,Kyuhyun kini sedang tersenyum misterius.

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

'Kyuhyun bersedia? Oh Tuhan bagaimana ini? berarti aku harus berhubungan lagi dengannya?' Batin Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan menandatanganinya kan?" pertanyaan siwon menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunnya

"N-ne"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan tanpa pemikiran yang matang, Sungmin bersedia untuk membintangi MV itu yang lagi-lagi harus bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

Seohyun yang mendengar soal Kyuhyun yang mendatangani kotrak MV itu langsung mendatangi Kyuhyun di apartemennya. Sepertinya wanita bernama Seohyun itu tidak senang dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh menager Kyuhyun – Donghae.

"Kau menerima tawaran itu? wae oppa? bukankah kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu terus keluar dari bibir Seohyun dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Sopan sedikit Seo. Ini rumahku, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Seketika Seohyun diam. Dada Seohyun yang kembang kempis menandakan bahwa wanita itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" lirih Seohyun

"Aku hanya bersikap profesional. Apa aku tidak boleh membantu hoobaeku? lagi pula sutradara Park sangat berharap aku menerimanya" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Oh sungguh, Kyuhyun sudah jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya yang berlebihan.

"Kau pasti menerimanya karena Lee Sungmin? Aku benar kan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Seo? Kau sudah dewasa dan berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun membentak Seohyun.

"Hikss... hiksss". Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Seohyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafas frustasi dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

.

ooOoo

.

Cuaca di pulau Jeju hari ini sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Semua orang pun menyambut keindahan pulau ini dengan senyuman.

Hari ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beserta para rombongan tiba di pulau Jeju untuk mulai shooting MV boyband baru yang menamakan dirinya 'forfive'. Scene Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang dilakukan di pulau Jeju, sutradara park ingin menonjolkan keindahan pulau Jeju untuk menguatkan ceritanya.

"Kalian semua istirahatlah. Besok pagi kita akan mulai shooting"

Sungmin pun segera masuk ke kamar hotelnya. Kamar dengan dua ranjang, dimana ranjang satunya ditempati oleh salah satu cordy wanita. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Jeju ternyata lumayan melelahkan untuknya. Jadilah dia langsung merebahkan dirinya dan tidur.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini semua kru terlihat sudah sibuk untuk mulai pengambilan gambar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sedang diberi pengarahan oleh sang sutradara.

Adegan kali ini tidak terlalu sulit. Mereka hanya perlu saling berkejaran di padang ilalang sambil tertawa bersama. Kemudian tokoh pria berhasil menangkap tokoh wanita lalu sedikit mengangkatnya ke udara sambil memutarnya dan memeluknya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah stand by di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku pun berdiri ditempatku. Ini kali keduanya aku shooting bersama Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa rasa gugup ini selalu datang? Kulirik Kyuhyun disampingku, wajahnya terlihat santai tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap saat melihat wajahnya.

"YA! READY! ACTION!" teriak sutradara. Kami pun langsung bersiap.

Sesuai intruksi, aku hanya diharuskan berlari sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun pun mengejarku sambil tersenyum. Sesekali aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menggapaiku, melihat senyumnya membuat bibirku ikut membentuk senyuman dengan sendirinya.

.

**Grep~**

**.**

Lengan Kyuhyun memeluk pingganggu dan menghadapkan diriku kearahnya, mengangkat tubuhku dan memutarnya di udara kemudian menurunkanku perlahan. Tangannya merapikan poni yang menutupi mataku dan tersenyum padaku, untuk adegan ini diluar dari skenario. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku bersikap tenang seolah ini memang ada di dalam skenario.

Matanya terus menatap mataku, sedetik kemudian dia menarikku dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti 6 tahun lalu, wangi tubuh yang selalu aku rindukan. Ingin aku menangis karena rasa rindu yang benar-benar sudah membucah di hatiku. Tapi aku harus menahannya, aku tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya sampai shooting selesai.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mulai menautkan jarinya di jariku. Mengajakku berjalan bersama menjauhi kerumunan.

"CUT" Teriakan sutradara menghentikan langkah kami. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku dan mulai berjalan ke arah sutradara. Aku pun mengikutinya sambil tersenyum getir. Semuanya sudah selesai. Batin Sungmin.

"Aku selalu puas dengan hasil kerja kalian" puji sutradara kepada kami.

"Khamsahamnida" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat sebelum kembali ke Seoul nanti sore". Semua kru pun mulai merapikan peralatan.

Aku berjalan mencari managerku, aku ingin meminta izin untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

"Shindong oppa, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu disekitar sini. Boleh kan?" ijinku pada Shindong oppa. Dia pun tampak berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan jauh-jauh Sungmin ah~"

"Ne"

.

**POV end**

**.**

Setelah mengambil jaket tipisnya, Sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hotel. Terus berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Tidak terasa dia sudah berjalan jauh hingga hotelnya kini terlihat kecil.

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kini pandangannya disuguhi padang ilalang yang luas, tempat shootingnya tadi. Padang ilalang ini tampak sepi karena tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya. Dia pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir hamparan ilalang itu dan mulai menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Kilasan masa lalunya kini mulai bermain dipikirannya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah cantiknya saat mengingat masa-masa indah bersama sang mantan kekasih. Rindu. Satu rasa yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Selama 6 tahun ini, dia terus memikirkan pria berkulit pucat itu. Sikapnya yang yang seakan tidak peduli selama ini hanyalah tameng belaka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara bas itu tertangkap indra pendengaran Sungmin. Dengan gerakan lambat, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membulat saat melihat pria yang memenuhi otaknya kini duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya melihat pemandangan. Kau— apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bosan di hotel"

Setelah percakapan itu, keduanya kembali terdiam. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa memecah keheningan ini. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

.

**Tes.. tes.. tes..**

**.**

Rintik air langit jatuh membahasi tanah.

"Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tetes-tetes air itu kini jatuh semakin deras. Kyuhyun pun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya berlari.

"Kita akan berteduh di mobilku" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Memang sepertinya mereka harus berteduh, melihat hujannya turun semakin deras.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, dituntunnya Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu, Kyuhyun pun segera memutar dan membuka pintu satunya. Kini mereka berada di bangku penumpang.

"kenapa kita tidak kembali ke hotel saja?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Bukankah lebih baik kembali ke hotel? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Aku belum ingin kembali. Kita disini saja dulu"

Sungmin pun kembali diam. Bajunya yang basah membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu segera mencari handuk untuk Sungmin.

"keringkan rambutmu, dan buka saja jaketmu. Akan aku carikan jaket kering untukmu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan handuk kering untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengambil handuk itu.

Sungmin membuka jaketnya yang memang sudah basah. Disampirkan semua rambutnya ke sebelah kiri untuk memudahkan mengeringkannya. Sambil duduk menghadap jendela atau membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas besarnya, Sungmin terus mengeringkan rambutnya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Sentuhan hangat itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Deru nafas orang yang memeluknya terasa menggelitik di tengkuknya. Sesuatu yang basah kini mulai menyapu daerah punggungnya yang memang terekspos dan merambat sampai ke bahunya.

"Kyu, a—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin susah payah. Dia tidak mau menampik bahwa dia sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Jauh lebih hangat dari pelukan saat proses shooting tadi.

"Biarkan seperti ini Min—, aku merindukanmu". Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ini seperti mimpi bagi Sungmin. Benarkah Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan kalau dia merindukannya?

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin dan sedetik kemudian bibir tebal itu pun menempel pada permukaan bibir plum milik Sungmin. Kecupan itu pun berlanjut. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibir mungil itu. Tangan Kyuhyun pun beralih ke tengkuk Sungmin dan menekannya.

Sungmin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya seraya menikamati cumbuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak berontak saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumnya. Dia sadar kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun kini adalah milik orang lain dan tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini. tapi untuk kali ini Sungmin ingin bersikap egois. Dia sangat merindukan pria ini— merindukan Kyuhyunnya.

Dengan ragu Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Dibukanya mulut mungil itu dan dengan cepat lidah Kyuhyun langsung melesak ke dalam. Mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Sungmin. Lidahnya terus menari di dalam mulut Sungmin dengan lincahnya, mengajak sang empunya untuk ikut bermain bersamanya.

Kepala Kyuhyun tampak bergerak ke kiri ke kenan sesuai dengan hisapannya yang semakin kuat di bibir Sungmin. Tangannya pun kini sudah berada di punggung Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut. Suara kecipak itu pun semakin terdengar bersamaan dengan bertambahya intensitas ciuman panas mereka. Saling mendominasi sambil bertukar saliva.

Selama lebih 10 menit mereka saling bercumbu. Paru-paru Sungmin pun mulai kembang kempis, oksigen sialan itu lagi-lagi harus menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Dengan lembut, Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan berat hati. Ditatapnya wajah sayu di depannya dan tersenyum

Kegiatan Kyuhyun pun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Merasa belum puas, bibirnya kini beralih ke leher putih milik Sungmin yang terlihat manis dimatanya. Dikecupnya singkat kemudian dihisapnya kuat sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah di permukaannya. Warna merah keunguan itu sekarang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Sungmin yang putih. Namun keduanya tidak mau peduli.

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

**.**

Getar ponsel di saku celana Kyuhyun membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan kesal dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Ne hyung. Wae?"

"**YA! KAU DIMANA? CEPAT KEMBALI! KITA HARUS BERSIAP KE SEOUL!"** Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Teriakan managernya itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang tuli.

"Iya aku akan kembali"

**Klik**

"Kita harus kembali ke hotel" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk menegrti.

Selama perjalanan ke hotel, kecanggungan itu pun kembali menyelimuti mereka hingga tak terasa mereka pun sampai. Kedunya segera turun dari mobil. Semua mata melihat ke arah mereka yang keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan.

"Min ah~, kau kembali bersama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Shindong saat Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

Shindong melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Sungmin, matanya menyipit saat dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang terasa janggal.

"Kenapa dengan lehermu? A—apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Shindong membuat Sungmin reflek menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin merutuki kecerobohannya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau Kyuhyun baru saja mengukir lehernya.

"i—ini. Sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun—"

.

.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu pun memasang wajah kesalnya saat Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya sedikit penasaran.

Kyuhyun pun tidak menjawab dan malah mengambil duduk dengan santainya.

"Aku bertanya padamu Cho Kyuhyun ssi~" ucapan Donghae terkesan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal diacuhkan dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hah, aku habis jalan-jalan hyung. Bosan sekali terus berada di hotel"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama Sungmin? Sejak kapan kalian dekat seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Hyung ingat wanita yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan padamu?"

"mantan kekasihmu itu?". Kyunyun mengangguk.

"Wae?"

"Wanita itu adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

"Mak—maksudmu Lee Sungmin adalah mantan kekasihmu yang duu memutuskan hubungan kalian secara sepihak itu?". Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah membenarkan pertanyaan Dongahe.

"Tapi Kyu~, sekarang kau punya Seohyun, tidak seharusnya kau mempunyai perasaan pada Sung—"

"Aku merindukannya hyung" Potong Kyuhyun. Diam. Donghae tahu betul perasaan Kyuhyun pada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua kisahnya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya— Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"APA?". Teriakan Shindong membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya menatapnya kompak.

"Ssttt, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu oppa"

"Ja—jadi maksudmu Kyuhyun itu mantan kekasihmu?"

"ne"

"sulit dipercaya". Shindong tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Cerita yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut. Melihat Sungmin yang diam dan melamun membuat Shindong tidak tega untuk bertanya lebih.

.

.

Pesawat dari Jeju baru saja mendarat. Para penumpang mulai turun satu persatu termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beserta para kru. Bandara kali ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, sama seperti saat mereka berangkat kemarin. Rupanya fans Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memenuhi bagian dari terminal kedatangan.

Sungmin yang belum terbiasa masih saja takjub. Satu-persatu kru mulai masuk ke dalam bus yang memang disediakan untuk menjemput. Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa memilih untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantar mobil pribadinya ke bandara.

"Biar Sungmin aku yang antar". Tawaran Kyuhyun membuat ketiga pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya. Ketiga orang itu adalah Donghae, Shindong dan tentu saja Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang bersama yang lainnya" Tolak Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, meminta orang itu untuk membantunya membujuk Sungmin.

"Lebih baik Kyuhyun mengantarmu pulang Sungmin ssi~" Ucap Donghae seakan tahu maksud tatapan Kyuhyun padanya yang tampak sedikit mengerikan menurutnya.

"mmm— baiklah". Akhirnya Sungmin pun menerima tawaran itu.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Sungmin lagi-lagi suasana menjadi canggung, tidak ada yang mau untukmemulai percakapan. Hanya suara deru mobil yang mampu memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil Hyundai itu.

Tidak terasa mereka pun sampai di apartemen Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin melepas seat belt yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Namun, secepat itu pula sebuah tangan menahannya. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai datang silih berganti di pikiran wanita cantik itu. Namun, dia hanya menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskannya sendiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu, Sungmin pun mencoba untuk menarik tangannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Jangan pergi. Kembalilah padaku Min. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong chap 3 datang!**

**Karena ga bisa bale review jadi dijawab disini aja ya beberapa. Setelah dibaca, kayaknya banyak yang ga suka Seohyun dapet peran disini. Tenang aja kedatangan dia disini cuma buat konflik aja biar ada badai-badainya gitu deh hihihi.**

**Dan makasih banget yang review ngasih saran tentang EYD, author itu emang payah soal penulisan bahasa Indonesia yg baik dan benar. Tapi author bakal usahain buat memperbaikinya.**

**Ada yang bilang 'kok kyu jadi model MV, dia kan penyanyi'. Kyuhyun asli juga pernah jadi model MV trax yg bareng mabak Vic. Ya sama kayak gitu lah kira-kira.**

**Ada yang minta ff CHANGE di repost lagi. Aduh untuk permintaan yg satu itu author ga janji deh. Tapi adakah reader yg mau membaca ff itu kembali?**

**FYI aja nih, sebenernya ff ini belum ada pikiran endingnya bakal gimana karena author pun masih bingung hahahah**

**Yasudah segitu aja deh. Pay.. pay... (NB: yang ga punya acc, tulis aja namanya dibawah review kalian, oke?)**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's to:**

**eunhee24, Rima KyuMin Elf, maharanidhea21**** , ****Kyuminyeeunhae 968, Kim Soo Hyun, audrey musaena, SparkSomnia**** , ****Nana Ayumu, Syubidubidu, stephannie carolina, eunhae25, wulandarydesy, Lee Cho Min, cha, KyuLoveMin, Andhisa Joyers, vicsparkyu4ever, KimShippo****, ****hyuknie, and anonim guest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida... :)**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss **


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Seohyun

- Donghae

- Sindong

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****4**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi. Kembalilah padaku Min. Aku mencintaimu". Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Siapa yang menduga kalau pria yang selama ini masih diharapkannya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa hambar. Namun, orang yang kini masih menggenggam tangannya itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mencoba menatap mata Kyuhyun untuk mencari kebenarannya. Tatapan itu terlihat tulus dan Sungmin yakin pria dihadapannya ini serius.

"Tapi sekarang kau punya kekas—"

"Beri aku waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Bantulah aku dengan berada disisiku. Aku mencintaimu Min" Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih, mata yang biasanya selalu tampak angkuh itu pun mulai digenangi air mata.

"Aku—"

"Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkanku? Apa memang sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?". Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini mulai keluar dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Apa alasannya Min?"

"Aku— dulu aku meninggalkanmu agar kau menjadi seperti sekarang ini Kyu. Menjadi orang yang sukses"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasanmu tidak memberitahuku kalau kau lolos audisi karena kau tidak mau meninggalkanku sendirian kan? Padahal aku sangat tahu itu adalah impianmu. Menjadi penyanyi adalah impianmu. Kau lolos dan harus tinggal di Jepang, itulah yang membuatmu berat untuk menerima tawaran itu. Aku hanya ingin kau meraih impianmu"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan air mata yang tadinya menggenang kini mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menduga alasan Sungmin memutuskan hubungan mereka adalah demi dirinya, demi impiannya.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu Min. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku berobsesi untuk menjadi yang nomer 1 hingga semua orang menyebutku angkuh— itu kulakukan karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa tanpamu. Selama ini aku bertahan dengan rasa dendam yang aku miliki tapi pada akhirnya aku akan tetap kalah—" Kyuhyun tampak memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"— aku merindukanmu disaat seharusnya aku membencimu. Selama 6 tahun ini aku selalu hidup dengan benteng pertahanan yang aku buat sendiri, penuh keangkuhan dan kebohongan. Tapi, setelah aku bertemu denganmu lagi, benteng itu pun perlahan runtuh bahkan kini aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku—"

"—rasa cintaku terlalu besar dibanding rasa benciku Min" Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mi—mainhe Kyu"

"Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Selama 6 tahun aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakanmu, terus bersembunyi dan seakan tidak mempedulikanmu. Tapi ternyata itu sesuatu yang sulit, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Walaupun saat mengingatmu hatiku akan perih tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus melupakanmu—"

"—aku mencintaimu Kyu" Lanjut Sungmin. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Mencium wangi shampo yang menguar dari surai milik Sungmin sambil sesekali mengelusnya lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tetaplah disampingku. Aku membutuhkanmu". Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

Untuk sekali ini saja Sungmin bersikap egois untuk kebahagiannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan dan dia tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Dia sadar Tuhan tidak hanya mengurus dirinya saja, kesempatan yang sudah diberikan Tuhan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi dua kali. Maka dari itu, ijinkan Sungmin untuk meraih kebahagiannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Biarkan dia menjadi wanita jahat karena telah merebut kekasih orang lain, untuk kali ini Sungmin tidak mau mempedulikannya. Asalkan bersama Kyuhyun, dia bahagia.

.

ooOoo

.

Setelah keberhasilan dua MV yang mereka – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- bintangi, keduanya tidak luput dari incaran para pencari berita. Chemistry yang mereka bangun memang membius siapa saja yang melihatnya, tidak salah kalau para pencari berita itu menyimpulkan adanya hubungan yang terjalin antara mereka berdua.

.

**Skandal cinta Cho Kyuhyun dengan artis pendatang baru Lee Sungmin**

****.

Itulah headline yang selama seminggu ini menjadi perbincangan. Namun keduanya menampik berita tersebut dengan kompak dan meresponnya dengan mengatakan "Kami memang dekat karena dua kali membintangi MV bersama. Kalau semua orang mengatakan kami berdua mempunyai hubungan special berarti akting kami berhasil"

Ya, mereka berdua memang sengaja menutupi kenyataan yang ada bahkan Donghae dan Shindong pun tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan tersembunyi ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu berakting seolah mereka hanya rekan kerja.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat mereka saling berpapasan mereka hanya akan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Sungmin tidak keberatan dengan ini, baginya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun selama 6 tahun lebih sulit dibandingkan hanya berpisah selama di tempat kerja.

Sungmin masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk bersantai. Sambil terus tersenyum, Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Lucu sekali rasanya kalau mengingat kejadian seperti tadi. Bersikap seakan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, tapi jika hanya berdua mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh setiap pasangan.

.

**Drttt... Drttt...**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dua kali menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Bibirnya pun kembali menyungginggkan senyum saat melihat ID si pengirim pesan.

.

**From : Kyunie~**

**Aku lelah sekali harus bersikap seperti tadi. Temui aku di studio rekaman.**

**Aku merindukanmu~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menekan tobol send, Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. Bertemu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi saat di tempat kerja memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seminggu belakangan ini. Ruangan ini memang sepi karena tidak ada yang menggunakannya, kesempatan ini pun digunakan Kyuhyun untuk dapat berduaan dengan Sungmin.

Diketukannya jari-jarinya ke meja didepannya sehingga menimbulakan bunyi gemerutuk yang berasal dari benturan meja dengan kuku-kukunya. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar sambil tersenyum. Mengingat akan bertemu dengan Sungmin saja sudah membuatnya senang.

.

**Kriet~**

**.**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya itu pun langsung menegakkan badannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Kau lama se— kali" Suara Kyuhyun mengecil saat dirinya melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu bukanlah Sungmin.

"Seo, kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Selama satu minggu Seohyun memang mempunyai jadwal di negeri Cina dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Seohyun kembali.

Wanita bernama Seohyun itu pun mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk mematung. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ake merindukanmu oppa"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai di sepanjang lorong. Sesekali memainkan ponsel yang berada ditangannya. Bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi menjadi tantangan sendiri untuknya.

Sambil terus tersenyum, Sungmin berjalan ke arah studio rekaman. Pintu ruangan itu pun mulai terlihat. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang yang sangat ia kenal keluar secara besamaan dari ruangan itu.

Senyuman itu memudar dari wajah cantik Sungmin, ditatapnya dua orang yang mulai berjalan menghampiri ke arahnya.

'Wanita itu sudah kembali' Batin Sungmin

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun terus berjalan melewati Sungmin. Namun saat mereka berpapasan, Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan 'mianhae' pada Sungmin. Walaupun hanya sebuah mimik tanpa suara, tapi Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu.

"Sungmin ssi~" Panggilan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin.

"Oh Siwon ssi~"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"belum"

"Ini sudah waktu makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Ajak Siwon

"Hemm— baiklah"

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah berada di salah satu restoran tidak jauh dari kantor mereka. Restoran dengan nuansa Italia.

"Sungmin ssi~, aku mempunyai dua tiket pertunjukan drama musikal malam ini. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Tanya Siwon. Namun Sungmin hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Sungmin ssi~" Panggil Siwon sekali lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras. Sungmin pun terkesiap mendengar namanya dipanggil dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Ah, mianhae. Tadi kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Siwon yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku punya dua tiket pertunjukan drama musikal yang diadakan nanti malam. Apa kau bisa menemaniku datang?" Ulang Siwon

Sungmin tampak berpikir, di satu sisi dia ingin sekali menyaksikan pertunjukan seperti itu. Tapi—

"Mianhaeyo Siwon ssi~, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan malam ini" Tolak Sungmin

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal menonton pertunjukan seperti itu bisa membantumu belajar akting. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak bisa, tidak masalah. Aku bisa datang bersama yang lain"

"Mianhaeyo"

.

.

Malam ini, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang. Kejadian tadi siang memang sangat tidak diduga. Siapa yang akan tahu Seohyun akan datang ke kantor meraka dan merusak pertemuan mereka. Untuk itu sebelum mengantar Sungmin pulang, pria berkulit pucat itu mengajak kekasihnya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di taman yang sudah terlihat sepi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini Seohyun akan datang ke kantor" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu"

Kyuhyun pun merangkul pundak Sungmin kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan memabelai rambut halus Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kyu, sebenarnya malam ini Siwon ssi~ mengajakku menyaksikan drama musikal. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku takut kau akan marah kalau aku menerimanya"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Berpisah selama 6 tahun ternyata tidak membuat Sungmin lupa dengan sikap cemburu Kyuhyun yang terkadang suka berlebihan.

"Apa kau menyesal menolaknya? Apa kau sangat menginginkan menonton pertunjukan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terbilang dingin. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak serius mengatakan dengan nada seperti itu. sedikit menggoda kekasihnya sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"A—aniyo. Aku hanya—"

"Kalau kau ingin menonton pertunjukan itu. Maka pergilah bersamaku besok. Apa kau mau?" Mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

.

ooOoo

.

Seperti janji Kyuhyun. Malam ini mereka –kyuhyun dan Sungmin- akan pergi untuk menyaksikan drama musikal. Pertunjukan memang sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu, tapi mereka sengaja untuk masuk saat semua pengunjung sudah masuk dan akan keluar sebelum drama musikal itu benar-banar selesai.

Dengan penerangan yang minim, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencari tempat duduknya. Tempat yang sengaja Kyuhyun pesan dideretan VVIP dan berada di sudut ruangan. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Selama hampir satu jam setengah, drama musikal itu pun akhirnya mulai menyuju ke ending cerita. Sebelum pertunjukan selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung pertunjukan.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Tentu saja bingung, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tidak berbuat salah padanya tapi kenapa meminta maaf.

"Mianhae karena tidak bisa melihat pertunjukan itu sampai akhir padahal klimaks ceritanya ada di akhir"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah hanya karena masalah itu. Aku sudah cukup senang kau mengajakku melihatnya"

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku antar pulang"

.

.

Suasana di mobil terbilang hening hanya terdengar suara radio mobil dengan volume kecil. Kyuhyun fokus pada jalanan didepannya walaupun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang tampak asik menikmati pemandangan langit malam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di apartemen Sungmin. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, mereka pun membuka seat belt dan bersiap untuk keluar. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai ke dalam. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun juga melepas seat belt dan ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut keluar? Tidak biasanya" Tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum.

"Malam ini, apa boleh aku menginap di apertemenmu?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Menginap? Kyuhyun ingin menginap?

Sungmin tampak berpikir, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Sungmin sudah hapal betul sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benci penolakan.

"Baiklah" Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sungmin mengijinkannya.

.

.

Setelah memasukan beberapa digit nomer, pintu itu pun terbuka. mereka pun masuk secara beriringan kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Sepertinya kau harus memberitahu kode pintumu padaku Min ah~"

"Aku menggunakan tanggal lahirmu" Kyuhyun pun melongok. Sungmin menggunakan tanggal lahirnya untuk kode pintu apartemennya. Begitu spesialkah dirinya?

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru kau Kyu. Aku juga akan membuatkan makan malam"

Sungmin pun segera mengambil handuk dan baju bersih kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun pun menunggu Sungmin mandi sambil melihat-lihat apartemen Sungmin. Apartemen ini begitu rapi dan jangan lupakan begitu banyak benda berbau pink di ruangan ini.

Setelah menunggu, Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun pun segera menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya.

Sungmin kini sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat makan malam sederhana untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Hanya masakan biasa karena tidak ada cukup waktu untuk membiarkan perutnya yang kelaparan ini.

Pintu kamar mandi pun akhirnya terbuka dan munculah seseorang dengan rambut yang masih basah. Sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Duduklah Kyu, makanan sudah siap" Kyuhyun pun mulai memposisikan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Mereka pun makan dengan hikmat. Perut yang sedari tadi minta diisi memang tidak bisa menipu, dalam sekejap makanan di atas meja habis tak bersisa.

"Masakanmu tidak berubah, masih saja enak" Puji Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Min, sepertinya kau sudah lelah. Biar aku tidur di sofa" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak apa-apa tidur di sofa?"

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena semalam tidur di sofa. Jangan khawatirkan aku" Sungmin pun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil bantal serta selimut tebal dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pakialah ini. aku tidur dulu Kyu. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

Saking lelahnya, akhirnya mereka pun tidur.

.

ooOoo

.

Suasana pagi ini tampak cerah. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi membuat siapapun yang berada dibawahnya merasa hangat.

Namun tidak untuk seorang wanita yang kini sedang berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong yang masih terlihat kosong. Dengan deru nafas memburu, wanita itu memasukan beberapa digit nomer untuk membuka pintu.

**Kling~**

Wanita itu pun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Dengan mata penuh kilatan emosi, wanita itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Kamar tidur. Dengan mengkesampingkan sopan santun, wanita itu membuka pintu kamar.

Emosinya memuncak saat orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat wanita itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi dirinya tidak menemukan sosok yang dimaksud.

"Apa kau ingin bermain-main denganku Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, mengingat dirinya hanya seorang diri.

Matanya menyipit saat dia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya. Segera saja dia melangkah menuju ranjang dan dimabilnya benda tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin" Gumamnya.

Dilemparnya benda ber-frame itu kemudian melangkah keluar apartemen. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada ditasnya dan segera menekan sebuah nomer.

"Onni, tolong kumpulkan semua media. Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada mereka"

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai menganggu tidurnya. Diregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya sebelum bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Setelah melakukan ritual bangun tidurnya, Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia meringkuk di dalam selimut. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan tentunya menggosok gigi, Sungmin segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk sambil memainkan tablet PC nya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya.

"i—iya, aku baru saja bangun" Melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mendekati kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?"

"A—aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa Min"

"Aku tahu kau sedang menutupi sesuatu Kyu". Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya singkat sebelum menyerahkan tebletnya pada Sungmin. Dia sudah duga kalau Sungmin tidak akan bisa dibohongi.

Dengan tampang bingung, Sungmin pun mengambil tablet Kyuhyun. Matanya seketika membulat saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar itu.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin terlihat menonton drama musikal bersama dan mereka juga tertangkap sedang berada di mobil Cho Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah kawasan apartemen.**

**.**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun diam karena dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk sedikit menenangkan kegelisahan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini Seo? Ini bisa saja merusak karir kalian berdua" Tanya sang manajer pada Seohyun.

"Aku sangat yakin onni. Ini demi hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun oppa" Jawab Seohyun sebelum akhirnya dia memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Para media sudah berkumpul dengan perlengkapan kamera ditangannya masing-masing. Seohyun sengaja mengumpulkan mereka untuk melakukan sebuah konferensi pers.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku senang kalian bisa hadir pagi ini. Aku mengundang kalian kesini, karena ada yang ingin aku konfirmasikan pada kalian" Seohyun tampak menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Cho Kyuhyun memang sedang menjalin hubungan. Kami sudah berpacaran selama hampir 2 tahun. Maaf kalau kami selalu menampik kabar tersebut"

"lalu kenapa sekarang Seohyun ssi~, mengungkapkan hubungan anda dengan Kyuhyun ssi~" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Awalnya aku tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang memberitakan hubungan Kyuhyun ssi~ dengan Sungmin ssi~— itu sangat membuatku risih. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya—"

"— percayalah hubungan antara Kyuhyun ssi~ dan Sungmin ssi~ hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia hadir. Annyeonghaseyo!" Pamit Seohyun.

"Seohyun ssi~"

"Seohyun ssi~"

Panggilan demi panggilan dari wartawan tidak digubris oleh Seohyun. Gadis anggun itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Lee Sungmin' Batinnya

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

***jeng jeng* author datang yeorubun!**

**Aduh jangan rajang author kenapa scene-nya begitu. Jujur awalnya author ga mau buat Seohyun selicik itu, tapi tapi tapi sepertinya sifat iblisnya Kyuhyun lagi bersarang di otak author yang lagi kekurangan ide. Maka jadilah seperti ini.**

**Maaf banget kalau di chap ini begitu mengecewakan kalian, karena author pun merasa begitu. Bener-bener minim Kyumin moment dan alur yang lagi-lagi kecepetan. But the next chap, entah chap ke berapa bakal banyak Kyumin moment kok. Please wait, oke :)**

.

.

.

**Thank's to :**

**Minoru, Ayu Kyumin**** , ****kyunny, ****Park HyunRa, Nana Ayumu, VainVampire, eunhae25, Syubidubidu**** , ****KyuLoveMin, cham", nikyunmin, eunhee24, aniya1004, mitade13, Rima KyuMin Elf, ****Mayleen, reaRelf**** , ****Andhisa Joyers, Kim Soo Hyun****, ****Mey Hanazaki, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hyuknie, mrs. ****Cassanova HyukJae****, ****Chikyumin****, ****sparkyu****, ****Evil Thieves****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****cha****, ****Riyu****, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE****, ****Pikapika****, ****kyurin Minnie****, ****KimShippo****, ****vina8402****, ****EL137****, ****winecoup134****, ****Lee EunGun****, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****BABYKYUTEMIN****, ****dotming****, and anonim guest**

**.**

**Dan untuk kali ini pun author ga bisa bales review kalian. Mianhae.**

**Author seneng banget kalian masih mau review ff author. Readerdeul SARANGHAEYO...**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Seohyun

- Donghae

- Sindong

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****5**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk terdiam. Berita yang baru diketahuinya membuat mereka kaget luar biasa. Para pencari berita itu benar-benar hebat.

"Lupakan saja dulu masalah itu. Aku yakin semua ada penyelesainnya. Lebih baik kita menonton TV" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil remot TV dan menekan tombol ON, seketika TV plasma itu pun menyala.

Mata mereka tampak membulat dan jantung seakan mau berhenti saat menyaksikan apa yang ada di layar televisi. Sebuah siaran langsung. Keduanya terlihat shock luar biasa.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Geram Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Dirinya benar-benar takut, dia tidak menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Seohyun mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun secara langsung seperti itu.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Namun Sungmin tidak mempedulikan panggilan Kyuhyun, dia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya.

.

**Drtt... drtt... drttt...**

**.**

Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengangkatnya.

"Siwon hyung ada apa?"

"**Cepatlah ke kantor Kyu, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu"**

"Ne hyung"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih terisak dengan tangisannya.

"Min, Siwon hyung menyuruhku ke kantor"

"Pergilah Kyu"

Tidak berapa lama suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar menandakan Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

"Apa yang akan terjadi Tuhan?"

.

.

Sungmin masih saja terdiam di tempatnya. Sarapan yang sudah disiapkannya pun sudah mulai dingin, dirinya benar-benar tidak ada selera untuk makan sedikitpun.

Terus memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. baru saja dia merasakan kebahagiaan namun cobaan mulai datang padanya. Apa ini karma yang diberikan Tuhan karena sudah mengambil yang bukan miliknya? Benarkah seperti itu.

.

**Drrtt... drtt... drtt...**

**.**

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan malas, Sungmin pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ID si penelepon. Nomer tidak dikenal. Gumamnya.

"Yeobseyo, siapa ini?"

"**Ini aku, Seohyun. Bisa kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"**

"N—ne"

"**Temui aku di Kona, kau tau tempat itu kan?"**

"N—ne baiklah"

Sebenarnya Sungmin ragu untuk menemui wanita bernama Seohyun itu, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin terus bersembunyi. Bagaimana pun juga dia yang sudah menyulutkan api ke dalam bensin.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Siwon. Sambil memejamkan matanya singkat, Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang sudah duduk di kursi sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan geram.

Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Siwon dan langsung duduk dihadapan bosnya itu.

"Bagaiamana bisa kekasihmu mengungkapkan hubungan kalian kepada semua media?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"A—aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai berbuat seperti itu hyung"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah kalian. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sungmin terlibat dalam hal ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?"

"kami—"

"Jauhi Sungmin" potong Siwon. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon. Apa? Menjauhi Sungmin?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak

"Aku menyuruhmu jauhi Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin masalahmu membuatnya hancur. Ini demi sungmin"

'demi sungmin? Apa aku harus melakukannya?' Batin Kyuhyun

.

.

Sungmin memasuki cafe dengan gelisah. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh cafe yang terlihat sepi. Terus mencari wanita yang mengajaknya bertemu.

Wanita anggun itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Sungmin pun mulai melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Duduklah Sungmin ssi~ " Sungmin pun langsung mengambil duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya wanita itu— Seohyun.

"Tidak perlu" Tolak Sungmin

"Baiklah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi aku langsung ke intinya saja—" Kilatan kemarahan itu benar-benar terlihat dari pancaran mata Seohyun, namun wanita itu tampak menahannya.

"— Apa kau menikmati posisimu Lee Sungmin ssi~?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas kau merebut kekasih orang lain. Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang dulu pernah kalian jalin bersama, tapi kau harus ingat kalau Cho Kyuhyun kini milikku—"

"—Semua orang sudah mengetahui hubungan kami. Jadi aku minta padamu, jauhi Cho Kyuhyun. ini demi kebaikanmu juga,demi karirimu Lee Sungmin ssi~—"

"—aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Aku harus pergi. ingat baik-baik Lee Sungmin" Dan Seohyun pun pergi dengan senyuman liciknya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masin duduk mematung di tempatnya.

.

**Drtt... drtt.. drttt...**

**.**

Sungmin pun mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon.

"**Min ah~, kau dimana sekarang?"**

"Aku ingin pergi menjenguk ommaku"

"**Kau tidak apa-apa kan Min ah~?"**

"aku tidak apa-apa oppa"

"**baiklah kalau begitu"**

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Sungmin segera meninggalkan cafe itu. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya, bukan fisiknya namun batinnya.

Setelah menyetop taksi, Sungmin pun memberitahukan sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya. Sambil terus menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil, Sungmin menahan tangisannya. Hatinya benar-benar perih, ingin rasanya menangis tapi tidak— Sungmin tidak boleh menangis, dia harus kuat.

"Kita sudah sampai nona" Ucap supir taksi.

"eh?" Sungmin terkesiap. Dia pun segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan membayar ongkos taksinya.

Dibukanya pintu mobil dengan perlahan dan langsung melesat ke dalam gedung ber-cat putih tersebut. Terus melangkah masuk hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan. Setelah membuka pintu ruangan, Sungmin langsung menghampiri ommanya dan seorang wanita berseragam putih.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan omma saya?"

"Sudah hampir seminggu ini Nyonya Lee susah sekali makan, dia sering melempar makanan yang dibawakan suster. Terkadang Nyonya Lee juga sering menangis dan tiba-tiba berteriak pada tengah malam"

"begitukah— apa ini makanan untuk omma saya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirik nampan yang dibawa oleh suster tersebut.

"Ne nona "

"Biar saya coba untuk membujuknya makan. Khamsahambida suster" Setelah mengmbil nampan dari suster itu, Sungmin pun mendekati ommanya yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Omma makanlah!" Bujuk Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut sang omma. Namun wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu hanya diam, memandang kosong ke depan.

"Omma" Lirih Sungmin

Selama hampir 5 tahun ini, Nyonya Lee atau ommanya Sungmin memang menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa. Sikap ramah, periang dan baik hati yang dimiliki ommanya kini sudah lenyap sejak 5 tahun lalu. Tatapan mata lembut yang sangat Sungmin sukai itu pun tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Dulu, keluarga Sungmin adalah keluarga yang bercukupan bahkan berkelebihan. Walaupun Sungmin anak tunggal tapi dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian, baginya orangtuanya adalah sahabatnya. Keluarga kecil itu benar-benar dilimpahi banyak kebahagiaan. Namun kejadian 5 tahun lalu telah mengubah semuanya.

Penipuan yang dilakukan bawahan appanya membuat perusahaan orangtuanya bangkrut, semua harta bendanya habis disita. Tapi ada hal yang lebih parah lagi, seseorang telah merenggut nyawa appanya. Orang itu diperkirakan adalah pesaing bisnis appanya dulu. Setelah kematian sang appa, ommanya mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Walaupun seseorang yang telah membunuh appanya kini sudah mendapatkan hukuman, tapi itu semua tidak bisa mengubah keadaan seperti semula. Keluarga Sungmin sudah terlanjur hancur berantakan.

Setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu, Sungmin kemudian pergi ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Butuh waktu yang lama dia mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang lumayan, menjadi model majalah fashion. Pekerjaan itu pun ia dapat berkat bantuan Shindong yang selama ini sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Omma kau harus makan. Kau harus cepat sembuh" Sungmin masih terus berusaha untuk menyuapi ommanya. Tapi sendok itu langsung ditepis sang omma hingga terjatuh. Sungmin segera memungut sendok itu dan membersihkannya.

"Lee Junsik, kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku? Kenapa? hiks hiks" Sang omma mulai menangis pilu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya hingga membuat air matanya kini menetes. Mendengar tangisan sang omma membuat Sungmin miris.

Sungmin pun mulai berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Sungmin sudah jengah dengan sikap ommanya.

"OMMA HENTIKAN! LUPAKAN KEJADIAN ITU! APPA SUDAH TENANG DISANA!" Bentak Sungmin. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan nada kasar pada ommanya. Namun kali Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin menyendok nasi dan menyodorkannya pada sang omma. Namun mulut sang omma terus tertutup tanpa celah. Seperti tidak peduli, Sungmin terus menyodorkannya.

"AkU BILANG KAU HARUS MAKAN, OMMA! SEKARANG MAKANLAH! OMMA!"

"Min ah~! Hentikan!" Teriak seseorang yang langsung menahan tubuh Sungmin dan memegang tangan Sungmin. Pria bernama Shindong itu terus mendekap Sungmin dari belakang.

Perlahan tubuh Sungmin merosot dan terduduk di lantai sehingga nampan yang dia pegang pun jatuh dan berhamburan.

"Hiks.. hikss ... hiksss" Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Suster, tolong bersihkan makanan ini. Aku akan membawa Sungmin keluar"

Shindong menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Langkah mereka pun berhenti di taman rumah sakit. Di dudukannya Sungmin di sebuah kursi panjang kemudian Shindong mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu Min ah~? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Shindong penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Tidak biasanya Sungmin berteriak seperti itu apalagi sampai membentak ibunya sendiri.

"hikkss... hiksss... aku mencintainya oppa tapi kenapa— hikss hikss—kenapa cepat sekali aku harus berpisah dengannya?"

"Apa ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun? Apa hubungan kalian ini?"

"Aku mencintainya— sungguh aku mencintainya ... hikss... hikss—"

"Apa yang diberitakan selama ini benar? Kau dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan?"

"hikss... hikss..."

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya dan terus menangis pilu. "Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin mengambilnya kembali? Aku memang wanita jahat, pasti ini karma yang harus aku terima. Aku benar-benar wanita jahat.. hikss... hiksss—"

Shindong pun hanya mampu memeluk Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa bahkan soal hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun saja baru ia dengar kebenarannya beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tenaga dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu" Panggilan seseorang menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Donghae sedah berdiri didekatnya.

"Oh kau hyung, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya. Donghae pun segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Setelah berita itu tersiar, aku langsung kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu tapi aku dengar Siwon ssi memanggilmu. Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Aku diminta untuk menjauhi Sungmin"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah— Siwon hyung bilang ini demi kebaikan Sungmin"

"Aku mengetahui hubungan cintamu dengan Sungmin, tapi kau tetap harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Kyu"

"dari mana kau tahu hubunganku?"

"Sekarang itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau harus memilih diantara mereka. Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sungmin atau Seohyun?"

"Tentu saja aku pilih Sungmin. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Seohyun. Tapi—kini semuanya sudah berantakan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hyung" Ucapan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar lirih. Ini mengingatkan Donghae saat Kyuhyun menceritakan cinta pertamanya.

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah Kyu. Mengenai permintaan Siwon ssi~, aku sarankan kau untuk mengikutinya. Untuk sekarang ini sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin sampai berita ini hilang"

.

ooOoo

.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih untuk menjaga jarak, terbukti pada saat berpapasan mereka akan menghindari kontak mata, memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan satu sama lain. Walaupun di hati mereka, sikap seperti itu sangat menyakitkan. But, what should they do?

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke taman kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan masalah demi masalah yang sedang melandanya. Belum selesai masalah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, kini ibunya dikabarkan sakit karena menolak setiap makanan yang dibawa suster.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" Suara berat mengalihkan Sungmin dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai Siwon ssi~"

"Kau baru saja latihan?"

"Ne"

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin memang sedang disibukkan dengan latihan vocal. Tidak disangka bahwa Sungmin mempunyai talenta dalam hal menyanyi. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh pelatih vocal di manajemen ini. Pelatihnya bilang bahwa Sungmin mempunyai peluang besar untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran? Aku perhatikan kau terus saja melamun?"

"Aniyo"

"Apa sangat memberatkanmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulut Siwon membuat Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjaga jarak denganmu. Apa itu menyulitkanmu, karena sepertinya kalian mulai dekat?"

"A—aniyo. Walaupun kau tidak menyuruhnya, aku pasti juga akan menjaga jarak dengannya"

"Min—" Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh atasannya.

"—Mianhae, kalu kau risih aku penggil seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita berteman. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, aku—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti Siwon ssi~" Potong Sungmin. Siwon pun langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku dengan formal. Kau harus memanggilku Siwon"

"Baiklah, Siwoni~"

"Min, kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Jangan sungkan" Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya kedatangan Siwon saat ini bisa menenangkan sedikit keresahannya.

"Yakinlah kalau aku akan selalu menjagamu—" Ucap Siwon spontan dan sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar sudah mengatakan kalimat itu. "mak-maksudku adalah—"

"Aku tahu. Sebagai teman kita harus saling menjaga dan melindungi kan?" Potong Sungmin

"Ne kau benar. Kita teman" Lirihnya sambil tersenyum hambar. "Aku harus kembali Min ah~, kau tidak apa-apa disini sendiri?"

"Pergilah. Aku masih ingin disini"

.

ooOoo

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, namun sepertinya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berubah sedikitpun. Jika keduanya bertemu maka hanya ada seulas senyum canggung dari keduanya. Kesibukan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat membantu mereka melupakan luka dan kepedihan yang mereka rasakan sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

Pria tinggi berlesung pipi itu berjalan dengan tidak sabar menuju sebuah ruang latihan. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajah tampannya, ia terus melangkah pasti memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Senyuman itu bertambah saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil meneguk air mineral ditangannya.

"Min, apa kau sudah selesai latihan?" Wanita yang dipanggil itu pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Ne Siwoni~, ada perlu apa?"

"Ani— aku hanya mau mengajakmu datang ke launching film bersamaku nanti malam. Apa kau bersedia?" Sungmin pun tampak berpikir.

"Apa kali ini pun kau akan menolakku?" Tanya Siwon mengingat kejadian dimana dia mengajak Sungmin menonton drama musikal yang akhirnya ditolak oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang bersamamu" Senyum Siwon pun mengembang mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku menjemputmu jam 7. Oke?" Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Seorang wanita anggun terus mengikuti kemana kekasihnya melangkahkan kakinya. Sudah hampir 2 jam wanita itu berada di apartemen kekasihnya dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah merajuk, membuat sang kekasih jengah dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Kau harus datang ke acara itu bersamaku oppa" Rajuk Seohyun dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau datang ke acara itu"

"Tapi akan ada banyak wartawan disana dan kau harus datang bersamaku"

"kau mengerti perkataanku tidak sih? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau"

"Baikalah. Tapi yang aku dengar Siwon ssi~ akan datang ke acara itu dengan Sungmin ssi~"

Kyuhyun tampak menghentikan aktivitasnya. 'kena kau' Batin Soehyun dengan senyum licik.

"Kau benar-benar menganggu Seo"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

.

.

Suasana malam ini begitu ramai disalah satu gedung pertunjukan. Launching film ini memang dihadiri oleh kalangan artis dan tentu saja banyaknya media yang meliput menjadikan tempat ini bertambah ramai.

Undangan yang hadir semua berpenampilan formal. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang datang bersama. Sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya, Seohyun memegang lengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat banyak media berebut mengambil gambar mereka. Kyuhyun yang malam ini terlihat tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan jas berwarna senada sedangkan Seohyun tampil cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna marun.

Tiba-tiba semua kamera mengarah kepada dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke gedung pertunjukan. Meraka adalah Siwon dan Sungmin. Dengan cepat, semua kamera mengambil gambar mereka. Kyuhyun tampak tak berkedip melihat penampilan Sungmin malam ini, tubuh mungil itu berbalut dress berwarna soft pink dan make up tipis yang terpoles diwajah cantik itu benar-benar terlihat pas.

.

.

Acara launching itu pun segera dimulai. Semua tamu undangan sudah menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun duduk dua baris dibelakang Siwon dan Sungmin.

Lampu ruangan ini pun mulai meredup bertanda akan dimulainya film tersebut. Namun pandangan Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari wanita berbaju pink itu. Melihatnya tertawa dengan Siwon membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut perih. Apalagi saat Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin untuk membisikan sesuatu. Oh itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun merasa gerah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar terbawa api cemburu.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu. Satu persatu tamu undangan pun keluar dari ruangan. Beberapa wartawan sudah menunggu untuk mewawancarai para undangan yang rata-rata dari kalangan artis.

"Oppa, ada wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai kita"

"Lakukanlah sendiri Seo, aku lelah"

Siwon dan Sungmin yang memilih untuk langsung meninggalkan acara itu pun kini sudah berada di mobil. Terus berbincang mengenai film yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama saat menceritakan scene lucu pada film itu.

Tidak terasa mereka pun sampai di apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin segera melepas set belt yang melingkar dibadannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Annyeonghigeseyo" Pamit Sungmin sambil beranjak membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu Min!" Suara Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Katakan saja"

"Min, apakah kau— mengijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu?" Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung, dia masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Siwon.

"Aku tahu ini pasti membuatmu bingung. Dari awal aku memang sudah tertarik padamu. Jadi bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

"mmm—i tu"

"Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi masih adakah kesempatan untukku mendekatimu? Aku mencintaimu Min"

Sungmin tampak diam mematung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu. Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerimaku. Jadi aku hanya ingin kau mengijinkanku mencintaimu dan perlahan membuatmu mencintaiku. Bolehkah?"

"Semua orang berhak mencintai seseorang, termasuk dirimu Siowoni" Siwon tersenyum. Walaupun dia tahu Sungmin belum bisa menerimanya tapi setidaknya Sungmin sudah tahu isi hatinya.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha untukmu Min"

.

.

Setelah masuk apartemennya, Sungmin segera menuju kamar mandi. Menanggalkan pakainnya dan mulai menyiram dirinya dibawah pancuran air shower. Ketenangan itu pun mulai menjalari dirinya. Melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun serta pernyataan cinta dari Siwon membuat kepalanya pusing.

Setelah membiarkan dirinya basah selama lebih dari 15 menit, Sungmin pun mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dipakainya kaos longgar yang diambilnya dengan asal dari dalam lemari serta celana pendek sepaha.

.

**Kling**

**.**

Mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka, Sungmin pun segera berlari dari kamarnya menuju pintu.

"Kyu~" Sungmin tampak kaget saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun melangkah ke arah Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tampak sedikit meronta dipelukan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan posesif, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Biarkan seperti ini Min~, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeonghaseyo yerubun!**

**Apa ada yang menantikan ff ini? jeongmal mianata *bow* update lama. Sebenernya ff ini mau di update kemaren, tapi gara-gara ada masalah sama modem karena kebodohan author jadi lah di delayed. Hah, tapi yang penting sekarang sudah bisa updete.**

**Oh iya, yang sempet panas sama chap kemaren, auhor kasih sedikit penyejukan di akhir chap ini *sedikit banget*. Semoga aja jiwa malaikat author muncul pas buat chap depan, jadi ga buat ming menderita. ya marilah kita berdoa...**

.

.

.

**Thank's to :**

**Minoru, ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****Mey Hanazaki****, ****kyurin Minnie, ****KimShippo****, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, eunhee24, ****winecoup134****, Nana Ayumu, ****vina8402****, ****Syubidubidu****, ****nikyunmin****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****reaRelf****, pikapika, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, dotming, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****AnaknyaKyuMin****, ****eunhae25****, ****kyunny****, ****SparkSomnia****, mrs. Cassanova HyukJae, ****BABYKYUTEMIN****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, Andhisa Joyers, LovelyMin, Keys47, ****park ji hyun****, ****현****영****, ****Evil Thieves****, cha**

**.**

Buat **KarooMinnie** tenang aja, konflik disini ga berat kok, cuma cerita cinta ringan. Author juga ga bisa buat cerita-cerita yang berat-berat. Kamu pasti ngerti kok say, ini ringan banget.

.

**Untuk yang lain maaf ya ga bisa dibales reviewnya. Tapi author makasih banget loh sama review kalian. READERDUL SARANGHAEYO :)**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Seohyun

- Donghae

- Sindong

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : M (For safety)

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****6**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Seohyun ke rumahnya, aku pun lekas meninggalkan tempat itu. Kujalankan mobilku menuju apartemen tempat tinggalku. Bayangan demi bayangan yang terjadi di tempat pertunjukan tadi benar-benar mengusik pikiranku. Katakanlah aku memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Sungmin dan Siwon. Sudah sejak lama aku merasa Siwon hyung tertarik dengan Sungmin.

"Shit! Kenapa aku terus mengingatnya" Umpatku. Dengan cepat, aku berputar arah menuju satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin bisa menenangkanku.

Ku parkirkan mobilku sesampainya disana. Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi. Ku tekan beberapa digit angka dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Hatiku tersenyum melihat wanita yang sangat aku rindukan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kyu~" Panggilnya. Wajah cantiknya itu kini terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Tapi aku tidak mau peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya dan ku rengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapanku. Memeluknya erat. Harum shampo yang menguar dari rambutnya menyapa indra penciumanku.

"Kyu~" Sungmin tampak meronta di dalam pelukanku. Namun bukannya melepaskannya alih-alih aku malah mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Biarkan seperti ini Min~, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku merindukanmu" Kurasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi meronta. Tangannya yang tadi hanya diletakan di sisi tubuhnya kini mulai terangkat naik untuk mengelus punggungku lembut. Sungmin membalas pelukanku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu, tapi kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana dengan Seo—"

"Jangan bicarakan dia Min. Besok—aku akan menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Seohyun. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan pemberitaan yang akan menyudutkanku. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Min. Itu sangat menyiksaku"

"hiks... hikss" Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Kemejaku pun terasa basah karena tetesan air matanya. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan segera menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan menangis Min" Ucapku sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

Perlahan, ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kukecup bibirnya lembut. Rasa manis di bibirnya selalu membuatku ingin melakukannya lebih.

Kudaratkan lagi bibirku dan kuhisap dengan kuat. Tanganku pun kini mulai mengarah ke tengkuknya dan menekannya. Kurasakan bibir plum itu mulai meresponku. Membalas setiap lumatan yang aku berikan. Bibir itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan jalan, lidahku langsung melesak ke dalam. Mengeksplor semua yang bisa kugapai di dalam mulutnya.

Lidahku terus menari dengan lincah, sesekali mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama. Saliva kami pun saling bertukar. Bukannya berhenti, kami malah semakin menambah intensitasnya. Setelah kami mengambil nafas karena kekurangan oksigen, kami akan melanjutkannya kembali.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling melumat, hingga kini mereka tidak lagi berada di dekat pintu melainkan di kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin diranjang tanpa melepas ciumannya. Menindih tubuh mungil itu sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan disisi kepala Sungmin. Terus melumat dan menghisap. Suara kecipak pun mulai menghiasi kamar Sungmin yang terasa semakin panas.

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya, diliriknya Sungmin yang menatapnya sayu dengan bibir yang terbuka kecil. Seperti tidak puas, Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher putih Sungmin. Dikecupnya dan dihisapnya. Sungmin tampak menjejangkan lehernya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

Sungmin mulai melenguh saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bagian sensitifnya di daerah dekat telinga. Suara lenguhan itu membangunkan iblis di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Tangan yang sedari tadi menopang berat badannya, perlahan masuk ke dalam kaos Sungmin dan membelai perutnya lembut. Belaian itu pun mulai merambat ke bagian atas.

"Kyu~" Sungmin yang seakan sadar menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau keberatan aku melakukan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut Kyu~. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku takut merasakan sakit" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang begitu polos.

"Ini juga yang pertama bagiku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percayalah padaku Min" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Benarkah kau akan melakukannya dengan lembut?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Apa kau mengijinkanku melakukannya?"

"Ne"

Jawaban Sungmin seperti memberi lampu hijau untuk Kyuhyun. Dicumbunya bibir Sungmin untuk yang sekekian kalinya. Bagi Kyuhyun bibir Sungmin bagaikan zat adiktif yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Disingkapnya kaos Sungmin hingga melewati kepalanya dan melemparnya. Memandangi tubuh indah dibawahnya sambil sesekali mengucapkan rasa syukur karena Tuhan sudah menciptakan wanita sempurna seperti Sungmin— itu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu Kyu" Ucapan Sungmin menginterupsi Kyuhyun.

"Kau indah Min" Puji Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tubuh Sungmin yang hampir naked itu.

.

**Trash~**

**.**

Suara itu menandakan tubuh Sungmin bagian atas sudah terekspos dengan sempurna. Hawa dingin AC mulai menyerang tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengulang kegiatannya, mencium leher Sungmin hingga merambat ke bahu dan sampai dibagian dada Sungmin.

Hisapan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di dada Sungmin membuat wanita itu menggelinjang dan melenguh nikmat. Sentuhan dan belaian Kyuhyun ditubuhnya membuatnya merasa bahagia karena diinginkan.

.

.

Tangan terampil Kyuhyun kini mulai mengarah untuk membelai paha Sungmin. Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun membuka penutup bagian bawah Sungmin hingga terlepas melewati kakinya. Sungmin yang sudah tidak sanggup membayangkannya pun segera memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya gugup, Kyuhyun segera mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum dirinya membuka semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum membuat satu-satunya yang paling berharga milik Sungmin diambilnya. Namun setan pada tubuh Kyuhyun kali ini lebih menguasainya. Dengan keyakinan yang kuat Kyuhyun pun memulainya.

Rintihan demi rintihan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memenuhi dirinya. Air mata itu pun mulai menetes, terus menahan rasa sakit sambil mencengkram erat seprai pink miliknya hingga kusut.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Haruskah kita menghentikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ingin Sungmin menjawab 'iya' saat mengingat betapa sakitnya melakukan ini tapi— dia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terluka dengan menghentikannya.

"A-aniyo Kyu. Teruskan saja" Jawab Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Tubuh Sungmin kini benar-benar sudah dikuasai penuh oleh Kyuhyun. Perlakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut membuat rintihan Sungmin kini berubah menjadi desahan.

Didekapnya tubuh Sungmin sehingga keduanya saling menempel tanpa jarak. Terus bergerak dan bergerak. Desahan demi desahan pun lolos dari kedua bibir mereka. Peluh yang mengalir membuat kegiatan mereka bertambah panas hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar di tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Sungmin membaringkan dirinya. Seketika rasa penuh itu pun menghilang. Sesuatu yang basah menempel di keningnya. Nafas yang terdengar memburu itu berusaha distabilakannya. Rasa lelah dan sakit benar-benar mendominasi dirinya namun sama sekali tidak ada kata menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan dosa ini.

"Terimakasih kau telah percaya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya hingga menembus sebuah kamar memalui celah-celah jendela. Sungmin yang merasa terusik dengan sinar itu segera membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk membiasakan pandangannya.

Diliriknya sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini masih tertidur dengan damai sambil memeluknya. Sungmin tidak menampik bahwa dia sangat menyukai Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terperanjat kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah membuka matanya.

"Ka-kapan kau bangun Kyu?"

"Kau tidak mengetahui kapan aku bangun? Apa yang kau pikirkan chagi~?" Goda Kyuhyun

"A-aniyo" Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang gugup. Sunggug Sungmin sangat malu saat ini.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau membersihkan dirimu? Apa kau mau kita mandi bersama, hem?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Sungmin.

"A-niyo, aku akan mandi sekarang" Sebelum Sungmin melangkah, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menariknya hingga terjatuh menindihnya. Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin singkat.

"Morning kiss"

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

.

**Sret~**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menariknya. Sungmin sudah jengah dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. oh ayolah, Sungmin ingin sekali mandi. Dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan lengket.

"APA LAGI CHO KYUHYUN SSI~?" Teriak Sungmin

"Apa kau akan keluar tanpa pakaian?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik tubuh Sungmin yang naked. Buru-buru Sungmin mencari pakaiannya. Namun apa daya, Kyuhyun sudah melemparnya entah kemana dan akhirnya dia menarik selimut yang menjadi penutup mereka.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENARIK SELIMUTNYA?" Teriak Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sehelai penutup pun.

# # # # #

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di ruang makan untuk menikmati ritual sarapan mereka. Aksi lempar senyum menjadi pemandangan indah pagi ini.

"Setelah ini, aku akan menemui Seohyun dan menyelesaikan masalah kami. kau akan menunggu kan?"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

.

.

Dengan langkah pasti, pria berkulit pucat bernama Kyuhyun itu melewati satu persatu pintu hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan salah satu pintu yang ditujunya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu berapa kode kunci apartemen Seohyun, namun dia tidak mau membukanya langsung.

.

**Ting tong**

**.**

Tidak berapa lama, pintu itu pun terbuka menampilkan Seohyun dengan senyumannya.

"Oppa? Tidak biasanya kau kesini pagi-pagi, ada apa?" Tanya Seohyun sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini Seo" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun terkejut.

"A-apa kau bilang? Mengakhirinya? Wae oppa, wae?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku memang jahat menjadikanmu pelarian saat aku putus asa. Kau boleh membenciku Seo"

"Ani oppa. Andwe! Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir"

"Mianhae Seo, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu dulu. Kau juga tahu hubungan kita berawal dari sebuah skandal untuk menaikan popularitas kita. Hubungan yang diawali dengan niat seperti itu tidak sebaiknya ada"

"Hiks.. hiks.. ani oppa. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku sudah membuat keputusan, 2 minggu lagi kita akan menikah"

Kyuhyun tampak diam mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya ini.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini Seo. Aku mencintai Sungmin, wanita yang selalu ada dan tetap di hatiku"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita akan tetap menikah 2 minggu lagi"

"kau benar-benar sudah gila Seo"

"Jangan pernah menolakku karena kau akan menyesal oppa. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku" Ucap Seohyun sambil memeberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Senyum licik itu pun mulai menghiasi wajah Seohyun yang biasanya terlihat polos.

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang kini menjadi tempat kerjanya. Berharap dapat bertemu Kyuhyun di tempat ini. Setelah kemarin kakesihnya pamit untuk bertemu Seohyun, Sungmin sama sekali belum mendapat kabar darinya bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba untuk menelponnya tapi hanya mesinlah yang menjawabnya.

Langkah kaki itu berbelok ke sebuah rest room. Dilihatnya dua wanita yang kini sedang berbincang. Sungmin tersenyum pada kedua wanita itu. Di putarnya keran wastafel dan mulai mencuci tangannya.

"Apa benar yang kau dengar itu?" Tanya salah satu pada wanita kepada wanita disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan alat make riasnya.

"Benar. Sangat mengejutkan memang. Bagaimana bisa Seohyun ssi menikah di umur semuda ini?" Mendengar nama Seohyun disebut dalam perbincangan dua wanita disebelahnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sekedar mencuri dengar.

"Tapa kalau aku sih tidak masalah selama yang menjadi calon suamiku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia begitu tampan dan berbakat"

.

**Deg~**

**.**

Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti. Menikah? Kyuhyun dan Seohyun? Sungmin pun segera bergegas keluar rest room. Hatinya kini benar-benar gelisah. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kedua ucapan wanita tadi. Bukankah Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Seohyun? tapi kenapa sebuah gosip pernikahan yang mencuat?

Rasa sesak itu mulai memenuhi dada Sungmin. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia hanya berlari dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki gedung itu pun melihat Sungmin yang berlari sambil menangis.

Dikejarnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pasti dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti itu. sambil terus mengejar Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama wanita itu.

"Min berhentilah! Aku mohon"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Namun salahkan langkah kaki Sungmin yang kecil sehingga dengan mudah Kyuhyun dapat mengejarnya. Ditariknya tangan wanita itu agar berhenti.

"LEPASKAN AKU CHO" Teriak Sungmin

" kau mendengar penjelasanku"

"APA? APA YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN? BUKANKAH SUDAH JELAS KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN KEKASIHMU? JADI INI YANG KAU SEBUT PENYELESAIAN? Kau sangat memuakan Cho" merasa kekuatan Kyuhyun melemah, Sungmin pun segera melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Min! Tunggu!" Satu tarikan lagi berhasil membuat Sungmin berhenti.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku menerima pernikahan itu Min"

"Beritahukan aku apa alasan itu?"

"Tidak Min, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang"

"heh, seharusnya aku tahu waktu 6 tahun belum cukup membuatmu berubah menjadi pria yang lebih baik. Kau egois Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mempermainkanku, hah?"

"Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu Min. Aku sungguh mencintaimu"

"Omong kosong. Semua yang kau ucapkan itu omong kosong. Apa kau sudah puas, oh? Aku membencimu Cho"

"Mianhae. Kau boleh memakiku, memukulku tapi jangan pernah membenciku. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku"

"tsk~ Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku atau aku akan manghapusmu dari hidupku selamanya" Sungmin pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai terisak pelan. Memalukan, mengingat dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

.

.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Sungmin terus melanglahkan kakinya. Tanpa sadar dia pun sampai di sebuah taman kecil. Tubuhnya merosot di rumput hijau. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun di taman ini.

.

**Bug bug bug~**

**.**

Sungmin terus memukul dadanya yang semakin sesak. Isakan kecil itu pun mulai berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan pilu.

"Hikss... hiksss... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kyu? Tidak kah kau sadar aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu... hikss ... hiksss"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh itu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memeluknya, Sungmin mulai menyerukan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik orang itu. Saat ini Sungmin hanya membutuhkan rasa nyaman untuk sandarannya.

"Menangislah Min" Suara itu, Sungmin sangat tahu itu suara siapa— Choi Siwon. Ya Choi Siwon.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas, setelah itu aku harap tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahmu ini Lee Sungmin" Ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Sungmin.

.

.

Dua orang pria sedang duduk bersama. Keheningan benar-benar menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak satu pun yang berniat memulai sebuah perbincangan. Donghae— salah satu pria itu terus menunggu sampai orang dihadapannya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau tidak mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk melihatmu diam seperti ini kan?" Donghae yang sudah jengah dengan suasana hening itu pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya pada pria bernama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar melemah.

"Ada apa? Apa ini soal rencana pernikahanmu dengan Sohyun?"

"Percayalah padaku hyung, bahwa aku menerima pernikahan ini karena sebuah alasan. Aku ingin ada satu orang yang mau percaya padaku"

"Alasan? Alasan apa?"

.

.

Alunan musik keras mengalun seantero ruangan yang dihiasi dengan hingar bingar lampu disko. Malam memang semakin larut, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat tempat ini sepi malah semakin malam tempat ini akan ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang membutuhkan kesenangan.

"Min hentikan! Kau sudah cukup mabuk" Siwon menahan tangan Sungmin yang akan menuangkan bir ke dalam gelasnya. Sebelum diantar pulang, Sungmin memang meminta Siwon untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah 'pub'. Meminum satu atau dua botol bir sepertinya bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Aku belum mabuk Siwoni~... hik" Ucap Sungmin setengah sadar. Sungmin memang tipe wanita yang tidak kuat minum. Tapi masalah yang menimpanya terus berputar di otaknya. Hanya minum satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan masalah itu sejenak.

"Hentikan Min! Aku tahu kau tidak kuat minum dan kau sudah menghabisakan hampir dua botol" Siwon pun merebut gelas Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku minum Siwoni~, hanya dengan cara ini... hik... aku bisa melupakannya... hik..."

"Biar aku antar kau pulang" Siwon pun mulai memapah Sungmin. Sungmin tampak sedikit meronta namun dengan sabar Siwon menuntum Sungmin untuk keuar dari pub itu.

Sesampainya di mobil, Siwon segera memasangkan seat belt untuk Sungmin. Wanita itu benar-benar mabuk bahkan kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Sepanjang jalan, Sungmin terus meracau. Menyebut nama Kyuhyun beserta umpatan-umpatan kasar yang ditujukan pada pria berkulit pucat itu.

Setelah sampai, Siwon segera menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya dan membawanya sampai ke apartemen wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun babo" racau Sungmin.

"Min sadarlah dulu. Berapa kode kunci rumahmu?"

"Kode? Ah, bahkan aku menggunakan tanggal lahirnya untu kode pintu rumahku" Ucap Sungmin setengah sadar.

'Tanggal lahirnya? Apa mungkin?' Batin Siwon. Pria tampan itu pun mulai menekan angka-angka dan tidak berapa lama pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Ternyata kau menggunakan tanggal lahir Kyuhyun" Gumam Siwon. Sungmin tampak menggeliat kecil dalam gendongan Siwon seakan merespon ucapan pria itu.

Siwon pun menurunkan Sungmin di ranjang dan segera menyelimutinya. Dicarinya handuk kecil untuk membersihkan keringat yang mengalir di kulit Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Min. Tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi" Lirih Siwon masih sambil membersihkan keringat Sungmin dengan lembut.

Pandangan Siwon mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang terbilang rapi itu. Begitu banyak ornamen pink di dalam kamar ini. Hingga matanya tetuju pada bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja kamar Sungmin.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu dan mengambil benda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah bingkai dengan dua foto yang saling bersebelahan. Foto pertama, Sungmin dengan dua orang paruh baya yang diyakini Siwon sebagai orangtuanya. Foto kedua sangat mengejutkan Siwon dimana Sungmin berfoto sambil mencium pria disebelahnya dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya.

'Bukankah ini Kyuhyun? Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal selama itu?'

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah terbit dengan sempurna menggantikan sang bulan. Sungmin pun mulai mebuka matanya perlahan. Efek hangover itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menekan kepalanya yang begitu pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun Min?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok Siwon yang sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau semalaman disini?"

"Ne. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau begitu kacau semalam"

"Mianhae merepotkanmu"

"Hei, untuk apa kau minta maaf. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku"

"hemm... Gomawo"

"Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau ingin makan disini atau di meja makan?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Siwon sudah memotongnya "Lebih baik kau makan disini. Biar aku bawakan buburnya" Siwon pun langsung melesak keluar kamar.

Tidak berapa lama, Siwon datang membawa meja kayu beserta nampan dengan mangkok diatasnya. Diletakannya meja itu dihadapan Sungmin.

"Makanlah, supaya kondisimu cepat pulih"

"Terima kasih. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. kau tidak pernah merepotkanku Min"

Sungmin pun mulai menyendok bubur itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Siwon tampak tersenyum melihat Sungmin mulai memakan bubur buatannya.

"Ingatlah Min bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu" Ucapan Siwon yang begitu lirih masih mampu terdengar oleh Sungmin. Salahkan betapa heningnya ruangan ini sekarang.

"Terima kasih Siwoni~"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**I think so many SiMin, yeah author sengaja udah ngeluarin konflik sesungguhnya. Walaupun belum dipastikan tapi kayaknya ff ini udah mulai mencapai ending jadi author udah mulai menonjolkan masalahnya sebelum klimaksnya nanti.**

**Author ngerasa failed, niatnya author mau buat Kyu tersiksa tapi kok jatohnya umin lagi yang tersiksa ckckck. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa...**

**And in this chap, author ngerasa memparmainkan hati umin. Abis diterbangin tinggi langsung dijatohin jauh ke bawah... kasian umin :(*eh**

**Yang bilang alurnya cepet dan kependekan, author no komen deh. Author emang ga bakat buat ff yg mendetail. Sumpah deh. Tapi author tetep berusaha dan belajar. Fighting!**

.

.

**Thank's to:**

**Kim Soo Hyun****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****vina8402****, ****kyunny****, ****hyuknie****, Nana Ayumu, eunhee24, YeWook Shipper Elf Sejati, ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****Mey Hanazaki****, RithaGaemGyu, kyurin Minnie, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, KyuLoveMin, ****BABYKYUTEMIN****, KarooMinnie, ****winecoup134****, ****Evil Thieves****, ****Fujiwara Roronoa****, LovelyMin, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****lee kyuzha****, Princess kyumin, ****Syubidubidu****, Lee Ji Min, ****AnaknyaKyuMin****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, Keys47, ****현****영****, ****park ji hyun****, ****farchanie01****, Andhisa Joyers, mrs. ****Cassanova HyukJae****, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****cha****, ****audrey musaena****, ****Kyuminyeeunhae 968****, ****Park hyewoon**** and anonim guest**

**.**

**Yang minta dijelasin gimana Kyu sama Seo bisa menjalin hubungan? ya di cahp ini ada penjelasannya dikit. Author males buat banyak-banyak hehehe. Mianhae**

**Dan untuk yang nanya Sindong doang yang tau ibunya Min sakit? Ya untuk sementara ini emang Cuma Sindong yang tau**

**Yang nanya ff ini ada berapa chap? Untuk yang satu ini author pun belum tau hahah. No planning**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVE YOU**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Seohyun

- Donghae

- Sindong

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****7**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu dari kejadian dimana aku mengetahui kabar tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Tersisa dua hari lagi maka mereka akan resmi menjadi suami istri. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa kalau tidak ada seseorang yang selalu membantuku. Ya dia adalah Choi Siwon.

Setelah kejadian itu, Siwon lah yang selalu menemaniku dan memberiku semangat. Jujur, aku memang belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Kenangan diantara kami terlalu banyak dan sulit aku hapus satu persatu. Disaat aku terpuruk seperti itu, Siwon lah yang datang untuk memberiku rasa nyaman dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya.

Dia sadar kalau aku belum benar-benar mencintainya, tapi dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Dia sangat tahu melupakan seseorang itu memang sulit dan dia akan berusaha membantuku untuk menghilangkannya dan akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa jahat, sudah menjadikan orang baik seperti dia sebagai pelarian.

Siwon selalu berada disampingku walau pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk sekalipun. Dia tidak ingin aku merasa terluka karena hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu datang padaku dan memintaku untuk percaya padanya. Tapi apa yang harus aku percayai? Bahkan dia tidak memberitahuku alasan apa dia menikah dengan Seohyun?

Sering aku menangis mengingat betapa teganya Kyuhyun padaku. Siwon yang melihatnya pun hanya diam membiarkanku menumpahkan perasaan sesak itu dan mengelus pelan rambutku disaat tangisanku sudah mulai mereda.

'Ingatlah Min, aku selalu ada untukmu' Sebuah kalimat pendek yang selalu Siwon katakan saat menenangkanku. Ya kalimat sederhana itu selalu berhasil membuatku tenang.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Siwon sedang berada di salah satu restoran. Melihatnya tersenyum tulus padaku membuatku sedih. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai seseorang seperti aku? maksudku, dia begitu mencintaiku padahal dia tahu aku masih mencintai orang lain.

Aku memang senang dia selalu berada disampingku, tapi entah kenapa rasa cinta itu belum datang untuknya. Aku menyukainya tapi belum bisa mencintainya.

"Min" Panggilannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ne?"

"Menikahlah denganku?" Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah dengar atau tidak?

"Kau mendengarku Min?" Ucapnya lagi

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau juga belum melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tapi setelah kita menikah, aku berjanji akan lebih berusaha untuk membantumu"

"Me-me nikah?" Aku masih shock dengan ucapannya. Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Kalau ini hanya lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku serius. Menikahlah denganku Min"

Apa ini takdir yang kau siapkan untukku Tuhan? Apakah menikah dengan Siwon adalah pilihan yang tepat? Tapi bahkan aku belum bisa mencintainya, bukankah itu akan menyakiti hatinya? Bagaimana ini? Jawab aku Tuhan. Aku mohon.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon meninggalkan restoran. Mereka pun keluar secara bersamaan. Namun ada yang membuat mereka terkejut. Di luar restoran sudah banyak wartawan yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan kamera atau alat perekam lainnya ditangan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Gumam Siwon

Wartawan-wartawan itu pun mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan mengepungnya.

"Lee Sungmin ssi~, apa benar ibu anda menderita gangguan jiwa dan sedang dirawat di rumah sekit?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan membuat Sungmin terkejut. Bagaimana bisa para wartawan itu mengetahui keadaan ibunya?

"Ne?"

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat berjalan dengan langkah besar di sebuah lorong sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Terus mencari seseorang yang sudah membuatnya emosi. Dibukanya sebuah pintu dengan kasar. Tatapan tajamnya pun kini mengarah pada seorang wanita yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"SEOHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Bentaknya pada wanita bernama Seohyun itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuhyun oppa?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBOCORKAN KEADAAN IBUNYA LEE SUNGMIN? JAWAB AKU SEO! KAU KAN YANG MEMBOCORKANNYA?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram pundak gadis itu dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Seohyun pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun. "IYA AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA. APA KAU PUAS?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkapkannya kalau aku mau menikah denganmu. Kenapa kau sekarang melanggar janji itu"

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menikah denganku dan menjauhi Lee Sungmin selamanya. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat? Kau selalu bertemu dengannya dan mengemis maaf padanya. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuatnya menderita" Senyuman licik itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Seohyun

"Jangan kau pikir aku adalah wanita lugu yang bisa kau tipu. Kau belum mengenalku Cho Kyuhyun" Lanjut Seohyun

"Tidak aku sangka wanita terhormat sepertimu bisa melakukan hal selicik itu"

"Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku"

"Aku bukan milikmu. Karena kau telah melanggar janjimu, aku juga akan melanggar janjiku. Batalkan pernikahan kita"

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan ancaman apapun. Kau begitu memuakan Seo Joohyun. Aku akan membencimu selamanya" Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari wanita itu.

"OPPA! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! OPPAAAAA!" Teriakan Seohyun pun dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Salah satu melanggar janji, maka kesepakatan pun hilang.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki sebuah gedung yang di dominasi warna putih. Sebuah gedung rumah sakit jiwa. Ini kali keduanya Kyuhyun berkunjung ke tempat ini setelah mengetahui bahwa nyonya Lee dirawat disini.

Kyuhyun sangat mengenal nyonya Lee dengan baik. Dia sudah mengangap wanita paruh baya itu seperti ibunya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka kalau wanita lembut itu harus mengalami keadaan seperti ini. Dirinya pun masih penasaran penyebab gangguan jiwa yang dialami oleh nyonya Lee.

"Suster, aku minta padamu. Jangan biarkan ada media yang masuk kesini apalagi untuk menemui nyonya Lee" Pinta Kyuhyun pada salah satu suster.

"Baik Tuan" Jawab sang suster

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pun segera berjalan memasuki ruangan nyonya Lee. Dilihatnya wanita itu sedang duduk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong seperti saat dia pertama kali dia kesini.

"Omunim, aku datang. Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan kebisuan.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Lee Sungmin. Aku harap kau masih mengingatku. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu omunim, aku tidak bisa menjaga putrimu dengan baik. Maaf" Kyuhyun pun semakin tertunduk, air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya walaupun tanpa isakan sekalipun.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"S-sung-min" Sebuah lirihan itu pun keluar dari bibir nyonya Lee. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang nyonya Lee.

"A-pa yang terjadi dengan putriku?" Kyuhyun begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Nyonya Lee ditambah lagi wanita paruh baya itu sedang menatapnya. Tatapan kosong itu pun brubah menjadi tatapan lembut.

"O—omunim"

.

ooOoo

.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengungkapkannya?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Aku harus melakukannya Siwoni~, aku tidak mau orang lain memandang ommaku sebelah mata. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di muka bumi ini" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada pasti walau sebenarnya hatinya masih dirundung kegelisahan.

Hari ini Sungmin memang berencana untuk mengadakan konferensi pers tentang berita yang mulai tersiar sejak kemarin. Sedikit ragu saat memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya di depan media. Tapi inilah jalan yang terbaik, Sungmin tidak mau ibunya menderita. Menutupi kenyataan yang ada bukankah sangat menyakitkan?

"Bersiaplah Lee Sungmin ssi~, sebentar lagi akan dimulai" Ucap salah satu staf. Sungmin pun segera merapikan penampilan. Dihilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Kau pasti bisa Min" Ucap Siwon memberi semangat. Ya, yang dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini adalah semangat dan dukungan. Dia sangat berterima kasih karena Siwon terus menemaninya di saat seperti ini.

"Doakan aku"

Sungmin pun mulai memasuki tempat konferensi pers berlangsung. Semua kamera sudah mengarah padanya disertai jepretan lampu flash yang terus mengiringinya.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang" Ucap Shindong

"Hari ini Lee Sungmin ssi~ akan memberikan konfirmasi tentang berita yang beredar. Jadi saya mohon pada kalian semuanya untuk mendengarkan sacara seksama tanpa menyela terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih" Ucap Shindong.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Lee Sungmin. Hari ini saya akan mengkonfirmasi soal berita yang beredar. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sebelumnya saya memang tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang keluarga saya—"

"—Disini saya ingin membenarkan berita tersebut. Saat ini ibu saya memang mengalami gangguan jiwa dan sedang dalam perawatan" Sungmin tampak memberi jeda. Ditahannya air mata yang sedari tadi ingin melesak keluar.

"Saya ingin minta maaf pada ibu saya karena sebelumnya saya tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada semua orang. Ibu saya menderita gangguan jiwa sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu karena alasan yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan—"

"—Walaupun dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, bagi saya beliau tetap wanita yang hebat. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk saya. Walau selama 5 tahun ini saya kehilangan senyumannya, sikap lembutnya. Tapi saya selalu berharap beliau sembuh dan bisa berkumpul kembali—"

"—Ibu saya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang saya miliki. Ayah saya sudah meninggalakan kami dan hidup tenang di Surga. Saya tidak akan peduli pandangan orang lain tentang ibu saya setelah ini, saya hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Terima kasih" Air mata itu pun akhirnya jatuh. Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Salah seorang staf membawa Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangan konferensi pers.

"Baiklah sekian konferensi pers ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian semua. Annyeonghaseyo" Shindong pun menutup acara tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke sebuah ruang santai. Air matanya terus mengalir walaupun suara tangisan tidak terdengar. Dia hanya merasa lega sudah mengatakan semua kebenarannya.

"Min, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Mata Sungmin membulat kaget saat menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun di ambang pintu. Saat ini dirinya memang sedang sendiri di ruangan itu. Siwon sedang tidak ada bersamanya karena da urusan penting. Sungmin yang tidak mau egois membiarkan Siwon untuk meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang perlu kau bicarakan? Urusan kita sudah selesai Cho Kyuhyun ssi~"

"Dengarkan aku Min! Kembalilah padaku. Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Seohyun. Aku—"

"Kau terlambat Cho. Alasan apapun yang kau berikan sudah tidak berguna lagi. Aku akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon. Jadi aku harap kau jangan menggangguku lagi"

"Katakan kalau itu bohong Min"

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang berbohong? Aku serius. Jadi jangan temui aku lagi. Arasso?" Sungmin pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyunyun.

Seperti tersayat pisau, hati Kyuhyun bagaikan teriris. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tubuhnya pun mulai merosot ke lantai. Kalimat dari Sungmin menjadi pukulan telak untuknya. Apakah dia harus menyerah?

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia membiarkan langkah kakinya terus membawa tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenali tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Segera dia berlari untuk mencegat mobil itu. Suara decitan antara gesekan ban dan aspal jalanan terdengar begitu nyaring. Untung saja mobil itu dapat berhenti tepat waktu.

Seseorang dari dalam mobil segera keluar dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terasa begitu rapuh.

"Min, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis? Jawab aku! Jangan buat aku khawatir" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah semakin meyurukan wajahnya pada dada bidang orang itu dengan tangisan yang semakin keras.

"Hikss... hikss... antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Siwoni~. Aku ingin bertemu dengan omma. Aku mohon" Pinta Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kita akan kesana" Siwon pun menuntun Sungmin memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah berada di ruang perawatan nyonya Lee. Masih sambil terisak, Sungmin mengelus tangan ommanya yang masih setia duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin sangat merindukan dimana ommanya tersenyum untuknya.

"ss—sung—min ah~" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. suara itu? suara ommanya.

"O—omma?"

"Lee Sung—min" Air mata mulai keluar lagi dari mata Sungmin. Terharu mendengar ommanya memnaggil namanya. Siwon yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

"Suster!" panggil Sungmin. Seketika seseorang berseragam putih itu punmasuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Ta—tadi omma memanggil nama saya. Apa ini sebuah kemajuan?"

"Ne, sepertinya nyonya Lee mengalami kemajuan semenjak Tuan Cho kesini. Kemarin nyonya Lee juga mulai bicara sambil memandang lawan bicaranya" Jelas sang suster.

"Tuan Cho?"

"Ne. Cho Kyuhyun ssi~ sudah dua kali ia berkunjung kesini. Semenjak kehadirannya, sedikit demi sedikit nyona Lee sudah mulai mengingat"

'Kyuhyun?' Batin Sungmin

.

ooOoo

.

Pernikahan Sungmin dan Siwon tinggal menghitung hari. Segala sesuatunya pun sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh mereka.

Walaupun sejujurnya, Sungmin belum bisa mencintai Siwon sepenuhnya. Namun, Sungmin akan berusaha untuk mencintai pria yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Dia yakin suatu saat—entah kapan—cinta itu akan datang kepadanya untuk diberikan kepada Siwon.

Hari ini Sungmin dan Siwon berencana untuk mengambil baju pernikahan mereka di sebuah butik. Sambil berpegangan tangan, keduanya masuk ke dalam butik langganan keluarga Choi. Sang perancang pun menyambutnya dan menuntun mereka untuk duduk.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ambil pakaiannya" Ucap sang perancang wanita yang bernama Park Jihyun itu.

Tidak berapa lama Jihyun pun muncul dengan membawa satu buah gaun berwarna putih dan sang asisten membawa satu setel jas berwarna putih.

"Kalian cobalah di kamar pas" Ucap Jihyun

"Ne onni"

"Ne noona"

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar pas diikuti pleh Jihyun onni dan salah satu asistennya. Aku pun mulai mengenakan gaun pengantinku. Dengan dibantu oleh asisten Jihyun onni, gaun ini terpasang dengan sempurna di tubuhku. Gaun putih dengan bordir pada bagian perut sampai dada. Bagian bawah yang sedikit megar membuat gaun ini tampak mewah.

Jihyun onni pun mulai membuka tirai kamar pas. Dengan malu aku pun mulai mengangkat wajahku. Siwon sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya mengenakan setelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Badannya yang proposional memang membuat semua yang dipakainya tampak bagus.

Siwon berjalan ke arahku. Satu tangannya diulurkan kepadaku dan aku pun langsung menyambutnya. Kami pun berdiri berdampingan membiarkan Jihyun onni mengambil foto kami.

"kau cantik" Bisik Siwon.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Keadaan di sebuah apartemen tampak berbeda dengan dua orang yang sedang berrbahagia menyambut hari pernikahannya. Ruangan ini tampak seperti ruangan tak berpenghuni, sepi, gelap walaupun pada siang hari dan jendela yang dibiarkan tertutup membuat ruangan ini terasa lembab.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini terus. Kau harus bangkit" Bujuk sang manajer—Donghae.

"..."

"Kyu, aku tahu masalah ini berat untukmu. Setidaknya kau harus berusaha membawa Sungmin kembali kalau kau memang mencintainya. Jangan putus asa dan membiarkan tubuhmu sakit seperti ini"

"Dia akan menikah hyung. Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan" Lirih Kyuhyun

"Kesempatan itu selalu ada. Kau harus kuat. Dulu kau juga pernah ditinggalkan oleh Sungmin kan? Tapi dulu kau tidak terpuruk sampai seperti ini. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak mengisi perutmu. Kau harus makan Kyu"

"Sungmin—dia membenciku hyung. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali padaku? aku bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai lalat penganggu"

"Kyu—" Donghae sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat keadaan sang artis membuat hatinya miris. Dulu, Kyuhyun tidak sampai seperti ini. Walaupun terpuruk dia masih mampu untuk bangkit dan berdiri. Tapi sekarang? bahkan untuk makan saja dia tidak punya selera.

.

.

Setelah mengambil pakaian pengantin dari butik, Sungmin dan Siwon pun kembali ke kantor manajemen. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan Siwon diruangannya. Sungmin pun menemani Siwon yang sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas.

Setelah konferensi pers itu, Sungmin memang masih bekerja sesuai jadwalnya. Berita mengenai penyakit ibunya rasanya tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi para fansnya. Terbukti semua orang masih menerima Sungmin dan menginginkan Sungmin untuk tampil di berbagai acara.

Seohyun, wanita yang menjadi mantan calon pengantin kyuhyun pun kini memilih untuk lebih berkarir di Jepang. Pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat hati wanita itu down.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

Suara pintu mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Donghae hyung?"

"Bisa aku bicara dengan kalian?"

.

.

Donghae, sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah berada di cafe terdekat. Suasana itu pun diselimuti dengan keheningan. Donghae yang mengajak mereka pun sampai saat ini masih diam. Awalnya Sungmin menolak ajakan Donghae, wanita itu tahu bahwa pembicaraannya tidak jauh-jauh mengenai Kyuhyun tapi karena Siwon membujuknya akhirnya Sungmin menerima ajakan itu.

"Aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk membicarakan keadaan Kyuhyun—"

"Apa kau kesini karena perintah dari Cho Kyuhyun?" Potong Sungmin sinis

"Biarkan Donghae hyung menyelesaikan ucapannya dulu Min" ucap Siwon. Sungmin pun kembali diam.

"Aku kesini memang ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun tapi sungguh, ini atas dasar kemauanku sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk datang menemui kalian"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Kyuhyun, hyung?"

"Setelah mengetahui kabar kalian akan menikah, keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar memprihatinkan. Dia menutup dirinya dari dunia luar bahkan sinar matahari tidak dibiarkan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan sudah selama itu pula dia menolak semua makanan—"

"—aku tidak tega melihatnya. Dia selalu menyebut namamu Sungmin ssi~ dan menyesali perbuatannya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padamu tapi kau selalu mengusirnya. Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya padamu Sungmin ssi~—"

"Aku tahu, kau belum mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun menerima pernikahan itu. Sebenarnya itu semua demi dirimu Lee Sungmin ssi~. Seohyun mengetahui kondisi ibumu dan dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk mengancam Kyuhyun—"

"—Apabila Kyuhyun menolaknya maka dia akan membocorkannya pada media. Kyuhyun tahu kau dan ibumu akan terluka kalau itu sampai terjadi, dengan berat hati dia menerima pernikahan itu"

"A—apakah Seohyun ssi~ yang menyebarkan berita itu?" Tanya Sungmin. Donghae pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Wae? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menyetujunya?"

"Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Seohyun melanggar janjinya. Aku mohon padamu Sungmin ssi~, maafkanlah Kyuhyun dan percayalah kalau dia mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin pun hanya terdiam. Pernyataan yang diberikan Donghae masih belum dicerna baik olehnya. Jadi ini demi dirinya? Batin Sungmin. Siwon yang ikut mendengarnya pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. Maaf merepotkan kalian. Aku harus pergi. Annyeonghigiseyo!"

.

.

Sepeninggal Donghae, dua orang itu pun masih duduk di tempatnya. Sungmin terus melamun memikirkan semua ucapan-ucapan Donghae yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"Min, kau sudah tahu alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan itu ternyata demi dirimu. A—apa kau akan membatalkan pernikahan kita?" Pertanyaan mengejutkan Siwon membuat Sungmin kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kau yakin? Setelah ini mungkin aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan lagi Min"

"Aku tahu" Lirih Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Hari pernikahan itu tiba. Sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah berada di altar untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan para saksi.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan gugup seperti mempelai wanita pada biasanya. Entahlah kenapa bukan gugup yang akau rasakan melainkan rasa sakit dan sesak. Aku selalu memikirkan kalau yang berdiri disampingku ini adalah Kyuhyun. Tapa aku harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Siwon lah yang akan menjadi suamiku. Dia lah yang berdiri disampingku.

"Sebelum pemberkatan ini dimulai. Adakah dari kalian yang keberatan dengan pernikaha ini?" tanya Sang pendeta sebelum memulai ritual pengikatan janji suci kami.

Aku pun meremas buket bunga yang kubawa dengan kuat. Entah kenapa perasaan takut tiba-tiba memenuhi hatiku. Sebelah hatiku mengatakan bahwa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, tapi sebelahnya lagi mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukannya. Perang batin pun mulai menguasai hatiku.

"Baikalah kalau tidak ada yang menyanggah. Aku akan mulai permberkatannya" Ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku—aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini" Sebuah suara yang sangat aku hapal membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"choi Siwon ssi~ apa maksudnya?" Tanya sang pendeta tak percaya. Aku pun yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Siwon keberatan dengan pernikahannya sendiri?

"Aku ingin membatalakn pernikahan ini"

"Siwoni~, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lirih. Air mata pun sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku bersiap untuk keluar walaupun ada rasa aneh yang kini berdesir dihatiku.

"Aku tidak ingin menikahi wanita yang bahkan di hari pernikahannya terus memikirkan pria lain" Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku lembut.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Jangan paksakan hatimu untuk mencintaiku. Pergilah. Temu dia. Dia pasti menunggumu"

"Siwoni~" Air mataku pun mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Pergilah sebelum kau terlambat"

"Terima kasih" Aku pun mulai berlari keluar. Kulihat Donghae yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku pun terus berlari mencari taksi. Tidak aku pedulikan semua orang yang memandang aneh ke arahku. Riasan yang tadinya tampak sempurna kini mulai penuh dengan keringat yang mengalir.

Akhirnya sebuah taksi berhenti di depanku. Dengan cepat aku masuk dan menyuruh sang supir untuk membawaku ke tempat tujuan. Apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

**POV end**

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari di sepanjang lorong yang terlihat lengang. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu heels yang terdengar memenuhi lorong sepi ini.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Sungmin berniat memencet bel. Namun seperti ada yang menggerakan, tangannya pun terulur untuk meraih kenop pintu.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Sungmin pun segera melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam dan matanya langsung dusuguhkan dengan ruangan yang tampak gelap karena minimnya cahaya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan hingga berhenti di kamar Kyuhyun. kaki-kaki kecil Sungmin pun mulai melangkah ke kamar itu.

Air mata Sungmin menetes melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan. Kini pria tampan itu sedang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada ranjanganya, dihadapannya terdapat botol-botol bir yang sudah kosong. Di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun pun banyak barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kyu~" Panggilan lirih itu pun keuar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Min, bahkan kau datang dalam halusinasiku. Suaramu terdengar nyata" Racau Kyuhyun masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangisannya yang akan meledak. Merasa tidak kuat, Sungmin pun berlari dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh itu erat. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan sentuhan di tubuhnya. Dia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wanita dengan gaun putih sedang mendekapnya.

"Min, kaukah itu?"

"Iya ini aku kyu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi... hikss...hiksss..."

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Membelai pipi wanita itu lembut. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir lurus di pipi wanita itu.

"Jangan menangis Min"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. maaf... maaf... ma—"

Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan ciuman. Dilumatnya bibir itu singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Percayalah kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum Sungmin yang sangat dia rindukan. Melumatnya dan menekan bibir Sungmin agar terbuka. bibir mungil itu pun mulai terbuka dan langsung di sambut oleh lidah lincah Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat mengeksplor rongga mulut Sungmin.

Saling melumat dan menghisap teru smereka lakukan sampai pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka menipis. Biarkanlah ruangan gelap ini menjadi saksi dua orang yang sedang melepas kerinduannya satu sama lain.

.

ooOoo

.

**Satu bulan kemudian**

.

Seperti dejavu, Sungmin berdiri di depan cermin di ruang tunggu sambil mengenakan gaun putih dan membawa satu buket bunag ditangannya. Namun ada yang berbeda, gaun yang dipakainya terlihat lebih sederhana namun memberikan kesan anggun pada siapapun yang memakainya.

Berkali-kali Sungmin menghela nafasnya sekedar untuk mengusir sedikit rasa gugupnya. Mungkin ini perasaan yang biasanya melanda calon pengantin. Entah kenapa saat ini Sungmin juga merasakan hal seperti itu padahal sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini.

'Apa karena calon pengantin prianya adalah Kyuhyun makanya aku seperti ini?' Batin Sungmin.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Ne. Aku benar-benar gugup bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit"

"Kau sempurna. Pernikahan ini pun akan berjalan lancar. Kau tidak perlu gugup. Tenanglah"

"Terima kasih omma"

Ya, seseorang yang baru masuk ruangan itu adalah nyonya Lee. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, nyonya Lee dinyatakan sembuh walaupun tidak ada yang memastikan sembuh tidaknya seorang pasien gangguan jiwa. Tapi dengan senyuman lembut yang nyonya Lee berikan pada Sungmin membuat wanita cantik itu yakin bahwa ibunya sudah benar-benar sembuh.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi istrimu dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sesuai kehendak Tuhan?"

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun pasti

"Dan apakah Kau Lee Sungmin, menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi suamimu dikala suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sesuai kehendak Tuhan?"

"Ne" jawab Sungmin

"Sekarang ku resmikan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kalian bisa saling menyematkan cincin penikahan kalian" Ucap sang pendeta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai menyematkan cincicn satu sama lain.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan langsung melumat bibir gadis itu. sekitar 10 menit mereka berciuman. Ciuman itu terlalu lama untuk ukuran sesi sebuah pernikahan. Para undangan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat dua manusia yang tengah asik menikmati sesi ciuman itu.

"YA! HENTIKAN! KALIAN BISA MELANJUTKANNYA NANTI MALAM" Donghae yang sudah jengah itu pun kemudian berteiak sehingga membuat dua orang yang menjadi target menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tsk~ Donghae hyung selalu saja mengganggu" gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin pun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

.

.

Semua wanita lajang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Sungmin karena sebentar lagi wanita itu akan melempar buket bunganya.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Sungmin melempar bunganya. semua wanita lajang itu pun segera menyiapkan tangan mereka untuk menangkap sang bunga. Namun karena tenaga Sungmin yang terlalu kuat, bunga itu terlempar jauh melewati kumpulan wanita lajang yang kini mendesah kecewa.

Bunga itu mendarat sempurna di pangkuan seorang pria. Dengan alis terangkat pria itu mengambil bulet bunga tersebut.

"Hahaha Donghae hyung, sepertinya kau harus mencari kekasih dan segera menyusul kami"

"Dasar manusia setan" Umpat Donghae

.

.

Setelah menyelenggarakan pesta resepsi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun akan berbulan madu ke Spain sebagai hadiah dari Siwon. Semua biaya perjalanan dan penginapan merupakan hadiah pernikahan mereka dari Siwon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum selama pesta pernikahan berlangsung. Kebahagiaan benar-benar sedang meyelimuti mereka. Mereka berharap kelak akan seperti ini selamanya. Saling mencintai dan melengkapi sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

**END~**

**.**

**.**

**N.B: **

Setelah Kyumin menikah. Tidak lama pria yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu pun menyusul mereka. Donghae akhirnya menemukan jodohnya dan menikahinya. Wanita beruntung yang menjadi istri Lee Dongahe adalah sang author hahahhaha *ketawa nista (bagi siapapun yang baca diharapkan memberikan selamat pada author)

.

.

.

**A/N:**

***eng ing eng* author datang membawa chap terakhir.**

**Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai pada chapter terakhir. Chap ini terkesan cepet karena emang kesengajaan author yang pengen buru-buru nyelesein sebelum kena delete. Typo(s) yang ada pun harap dimaklumi, mengedit pada malam hari membuat mata author siwer luar biasa.**

**Oh iya, ada reader yang bener nebak alasannya kyuhyun nikah sama Seo. Congrat for ****P****ark ****J****i ****H****yun ****sebagai hadiahnya nama kamu aku jadiin cast di chap ini (re: nama designer)**

**Oh iya makasih banget buat reader yang udah baca sama review ff ini. author suka ketawa deh baca review dari kalian. Thank's for support me. maaf kalau selama ini author ada salah..**

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan... pay...pay..**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks' to:**

**, Ritha GaemGyu, kyumin forever, ****Syubidubidu****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****rainy hearT****, Princess kyumin, vainvampire, eunhae25, ****audrey musaena****, Nana Ayumu, HEEYEON, kyurin Minnie, sha, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****eunhee24****, ****kimshippo1****, ****wulandarydesy****, Pikapika, Kang Ji Ae, Clouds54, Keys47, ****hyuknie****, ****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****, YeWook Shipper Elf Sejati, ****winecoup134****, Andhisa Joyers, ****KarooMinnie****, Lee Ji Min, park ji hyun, de, MinnieGalz, Park hyewoon, AKyuWien Elf, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****kyunny****, ****SparkSomnia****, Maya KMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, hana , and anonim guest**

.

.

.

**for the last, mind to Review pulisss :)**


End file.
